Secrets in a Shoebox
by truecolour
Summary: Four years ago Hermione Granger left England to go after what she thought she always wanted. Now back from University she finds that some things have changed but that many things haven't.
1. Chapter 1

**A long forgotten promise**

**Chapter 1**

August 31st 1999

Crisp winds blow though the air causing the first few autumn leaves to fall from the trees onto the cold pavement of the London streets. The stars were beginning to shine in the dark sky. The street lights illuminating and brightening what would have been an otherwise dark and dingy looking pub.

Inside the pub sat four friends sitting around a small table, laughing happily with each other, reminiscing about the years past. Atop the table sat many empty glasses and bottles of butter beer and a few bottles that once contained fire whiskey.

The four people were sitting there with a purpose, the purpose being to have one last farewell drink with one of their best friends. A certain bushy haired know it all witch.

"I can't believe your leaving me with these two Hermione" said Ginny as she motioned to the two boys sitting on her left and right. One had messy jet black hair and bright emerald eyes, the other with vibrant red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Ahh, come on Ginny it won't be that bad. I'm sure you of all people can handle it. Besides it won't be for that long" replied Hermione

"That long! You're going for 4 years Hermione not 4 weeks" gasped Ginny "well I just hope you'll be thinking of me, especially when you're at this big American wizard university doing Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who. All the while I'll be here having to listen to these two go on about quidditch and all the other boring stuff they talk about. I really will be surrounded by testosterone"

"Hey Ron do you ever get the feeling that these two a completely oblivious to our existence" piped up Harry

"Yeah mate I do and I also resent the fact that they think the stuff we talk about is boring" said Ron with a mock look of hurt on his face.

"Well anyway" spoke Ginny, brushing off the boys last comments "so back to this university stuff. I hear that people can be quite scandalous in their first year there."

"ok this is where I draw the line on your girl talk, I do not wish to hear about my female best friends plans of casual sex with random blokes thank you very much" said Harry with a look of pure horror on his face at the current path of conversation.

Hermione's face had turned bright crimson at the suggestion both Harry and Ginny had made about her becoming one of those scarlet women she had heard about from various people. Truth be told she would and could never become one of those women, truth be told she only ever had those types of thoughts about one particular boy, one who just so happened to be sitting next to her.

Ronald Weasley.

Ron was sat there with his eyes directed straight at the glass of fire whiskey he had in his hand. His fingers were tracing the rim of the glass, a blush slowly creeping up on his ears. He certainly didn't want to think about Hermione being with guys. Guys who would be just as smart as she was, good looking guys who probably had a lot of money and fancy up bringings, guys who were worthy of her. Guys who simply weren't him.

"Well as much as I would love to sit here and talk about what you guys think I will be getting up to at university I really should be leaving. After all tomorrow is going to be a busy day and I need to get up early." Said Hermione

"Yeah you're right Hermione." Harry said as he pushed himself off of his chair, he legs wobbled slightly as an affect of not using them for awhile as well as the amount of fire whiskey now circling his body.

The four stood and each made their way towards the door of the leaky cauldron. Ginny was the first to approach Hermione and wrap her in a sisterly hug. Harry was next and pulled her into a back breaking hug and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before grabbing hold of Ginny's hand and entwining her fingers with his.

"You coming Ron" asked Harry as he held open the door of the pub.

"You two go ahead I'll just apparate Hermione to her parent's house and I'll meet back up with you at the Burrow" replied Ron

"You don't need to do that Ron, I'm quite capable of apparating there on my own."

"I know you are but still"

"What Ronald" said Hermione, her voice rising slightly at the idea that Ron still didn't think she was big enough to take care of herself.

"hey you guys, it's your last night together in a while, I know you two like to argue but can we not end the night that way" piped up Ginny who really didn't want to see her best friend and brother fighting on the night before Hermione left for America.

"Fine Ron, you may apparate me home, but I'm only doing it because I have had quite a few drinks, not because I need you to look after me. Ok?" stated Hermione, secretly however she liked to idea that Ron was so protective of her.

"Yes sir" said Ron, who had straightened his back and saluted her in a military fashion. Hermione chuckled at this.

"Right well we'll see you tomorrow at the airport tomorrow Hermione. 9 o'clock sharp." Said Harry

"Yep, see you then" with two faint pops Harry and Ginny were gone, leaving Ron and Hermione standing outside of the pub.

"so ... grab hold" said Ron as he held out his hand for her to take, which she did, both suddenly feeling a rush of warmth flow through their bodies at the slight contact.

After the familiar feeling of being pulled through a tight tube the pair found themselves standing outside of Hermione's parent's house. A two story chocolate box cottage in a little village outside of London.

Hermione walked up to the red front door and rested her hand on the brass handle, she turned her head back around to say thank you to Ron for apparating her home. Ron stood behind her and pulled out a long black box wrapped in white wrapping paper.

"What's that" Hermione asked when she noticed what Ron was holding

"It's just a little going away present for you"

"Ron you shouldn't have the joint present from you, Harry and Ginny was more than enough" said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I know but I wanted to get you something just from me" shyly said Ron as he handed her the box.

Hermione slowly took to unwrapping the present. She opened the box and her eyes immediately began to fill with tears. Inside of the box was a solid silver quill, one that she had desperately wanted since first seeing it in the window of the little shop in Diagon alley.

"So do you like it" asked Ron apprehensively.

Hermione took her eyes off of the quill for the first time since opening the box, her eyes immediately found Rons, unable to speak she merely nodded her head, this caused one of the tears to slowly fall from her deep brown eyes.

"I thought you would, the man in the shop engraved it for me see" he said as he pointed towards the stem of the quill. _The mind is a terrible thing to waste. _"Remember you told me that once when I was down about revising for our NEWTs and I just wanted to give up, but you said that and after that I tried really hard to revise. Thanks to you I didn't completely fail."

At this Hermione was no longer able to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Hermione I thought you said you like it. If you don't I could always take it back and get you something else"

"No Ron I love it, I truly do" the ability to form words finally coming back to her. "It's just I suppose it's finally hit home that I'm leaving tomorrow. How much I'm going to miss you, miss everybody"

Sobs suddenly took over Hermione's body. Her body trembled with the emotions she was feeling. Rons long, strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Shh don't cry. After all America really isn't that far away and there are owls. Plus you've got the holidays and stuff" he said trying to sooth her, whilst his hand was smoothing over her hair. His eyes also full of tears.

"I know and you're right. God Hermione pull yourself together" she said whilst pulling away from Ron's hug. "Sorry about this, I don't know what came over me. Well goodnight Ron, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Honestly Hermione you'll be fine."

"I know I will" she said whilst brushing away her last few tears.

She looked at Ron and stood on her tip toes to place her lips on his cheek when at the last second he moved his head so that their lips met. Both tasting her salty tears on their lips. She pulled away from the kiss that she had been waiting so long for to look up into Ron's eyes. His lips went to speak, she never found out what because she stopped the words with her lips.

At first their kiss was slow and new, new feelings that neither of them wanted to stop feeling. However the embrace quickly became one of passion, untold feelings and lust. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each others. Their tongues dancing together. Only when the need for air became too great did they separate.

"Hermione" whispered Ron. Hermione bought her fingers up to Rons pink swollen lips, effectively silencing him.

"will you stay with me, stay with me Ron." She spoke in a tone so soft that Ron had to pay extra attention to make sure he heard her correctly.

"forever" he answered quickly before bringing his lips back in contact with hers. _I promise_

The pair opened the door to Hermione's house and stepped in from the cold. The large door closed silently behind. Effectively shutting themselves off from the world for one night. One night where it would just the two of them together.

It was the perfect way to say goodbye.

Four years later

Hermione Granger nervously made her way up the old meandering stone path towards a place she would always think of as a home. A place, that in reality she hadn't stepped foot in for 4 years.

She took a long look up at the lopsided house and its many levels, to this day it still held a special place in her heart and made her believe a little more that magic was real. There were still muddy boots outside the front door and the odd gnome would run across the path.

Hermione didn't know why she felt so nervous, she had always felt at home here. She supposed that after 4 long years away some things were bound to change. Despite her nerves she walked up to the front door, her heels knocking loudly on the stone path. Everybody had arranged to meet at the Burrow for a sort of welcome back party in her honour.

She couldn't understand why she was so anxious at the prospect of seeing everyone again. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard from them in 4 years, she regularly exchanged letters with Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley would always write her a long monthly letter explaining the comings and goings of each member of the family. She even received one letter from the twins, sure they had sent it in the form of a howler but it was still a letter asking her how she was.

Then suddenly she understood why she was feeling so nervous. Ron. He had written her numerous letters, ones asking how she was, ones telling her about his new job as keeper for his favourite team the Chudley Cannons. Letters asking her to every single game he played, letters asking her to come to England on her next break from university. To all of which she would never reply. Not once did she write back to him.

She would often tell Harry or Ginny to say hello to Ron for her but she would never do it herself.

The last time she had spoken to Ron was when she said goodbye to him, even then he was sleeping soundly in her childhood bed.

Not wanting to dwell on that morning 4 years ago she raised her hand to the old, rusted door knocker and knocked the door.

All of her nerves left her body when the door literally swung open, she wondered how it had managed to stay on the old hinges, revealing an older Mrs. Weasley. Upon seeing Hermione at the door Mrs. Weasley squealed her delight and wrapped Hermione in a bone crushing hug. Tears stung her eyes when she realised that she was stupid for being nervous.

"Hermione, come in child. Ohhhh we've missed you" said a chocked up Mrs. Weasley, who pulled Hermione through the door towards the awaiting crowd in the Burrow kitchen. "look who's back"

As soon as Hermione entered the kitchen there was an eruption of cheers. Hermione was bombared with 'hello's, 'I've missed you's and 'welcome back's.

"make way, make way, best friend coming through" shouted Harry as he pushed he way through the crowd to get to Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione practically screamed as she saw her best friend. She literally jumped at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hadn't truly realised just how much she had missed him until she saw him again.

"ok, calm down Hermione, I haven't missed you that much" chuckled Harry as Hermione released her death grip from his neck

"shut up Harry" Hermione said as she playfully punched his arm.

"well I've missed you that much" said Ginny was ran at Hermione and hugged her. Both girls stepped back from each other looking each other up and down and the suddenly just began to scream like a pair of banshee's and jumping on the spot.

"I don't know about you Harry but I'll never fully understand the workings of the female mind"

This voice made Hermione stop dead in her tracks, it was Ron. An older looking, more muscled Ron but still the same Ron, with his bright blue eyes and lopsided grin.

"Ron"

"Hermione" he sheepishly said before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, his hugged lifted her from the ground. "It's been way too long" he whispered so that only she could hear. He placed her back onto the ground. Hermione seemed to be locked in a trace that was only broken by the sound on the Burrow door closing.

"ohhhh I've missed the big surprise haven't I" asked a pretty blonde haired witch. She had on robes of aquamarine that showed off her heavenly figure. She made her way towards the four people who were stood in the centre of the kitchen. "well are you going to introduce me Ron" she said as she offered her left hand to Hermione.

Hermione took her hand into her left one and gently shook it, feeling the coolness of metal on her palm.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet Christina... my fiancée" smiled Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**A long forgotten promise**

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione I'd like you to meet Christina............. my fiancée" smiled Ron.

Hermione's heart seemed to stop beating at these words. She rapidly blinked her eyes in order to stop tears from falling. She knew it had been idiotic of her to believe that Ron hadn't moved on with his life, but that still didn't stop the hurt. After all she had been the one who had walked away from him, she had been the one who didn't reply to any of his letters.

If she had been the one that had stopped them from being together than why did it hurt so much.

Why was she hurt that Ron was in love with someone else. She herself had tried moving on, she had tried to open her heart to other men but to no avail.

"Yuck I hate that name, call me Chrissy, I much prefer that"

"Erm hello Chrissy, I'm Hermione" Hermione said whilst trying to hide the hurt she felt inside

"You can call her herms" chuckled Harry

"No" Hermione said glaring at Harry, if looks could kill. "Call me Hermione I much prefer that"

"Well I know who you are, these three won't stop talking about you. Oh I'm so looking forward to getting to know you. I just know we're going to become great friends" squealed Chrissy as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

Hermione was caught off guard by this unexpected gesture of friendship, but she returned the hug all be it tentatively.

"I'm sure we will be" smiled Hermione, she knew from this short encounter that if anybody other than herself deserved to be with Ron it was this women.

She stopped herself at that thought.

_You do not deserve Ron, you walked away from him. Besides you are not still in love with Ronald Weasley, you a merely jealous that you're friends are settling down and starting their own families whilst you are still single. That's it, you're envious of their happiness._

_****_

The hours slipped away, the crisp day soon turned into a cool night, the stars were beginning to shine in the dark sky.

The majority of the guests had left the Burrow to go and find comfort in their beds. This left only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were busying around the house collecting the neglected party plates and cups, and Harry, Ginny Hermione, Ron and the new addition to this close friendship Chrissy.

"So what are your plans now your back Hermione" asked Ginny s she took a sip of her coffee

"Well, I've already accepted a job at the ministry, their department for the development of new spells and potions. That starts Monday so that gives me all weekend to find a place to live"

"so where are you staying at the moment" asked Harry "I'm sure if you ask Mrs. Weasley she will be more than happy to let you stay here"

"No I can't ask her to do that besides I've already got a room put aside at the leaky cauldron."

"Why don't you stay with us" smiled Chrissy, who seemed so happy at her idea.

"No , honesty I'll be fine at the leaky" said Hermione, shocked at the niceness of Chrissy.

"Don't be silly, it's no trouble me and Ron have loads of room, plus I dare say it'll be nice to have some girl company around, the flat is far to bachelor pad for my liking anyway"

"Come on Chrissy, you heard her, she'll be fine at the cauldron. Besides I doubt she'd want to spent loads of time with me and you" said Ron who felt quite uncomfortable at the idea of Hermione living with him and his fiancée.

"Oh come on Ron, it'll be fun. It'll give me and Hermione time to get to know each other and you two to catch up" said Chrissy who seems to be truly happy at the prospect of Hermione staying with them.

"Really, it's too much trouble" Hermione really did like Chrissy, she seemed to be so happy and pleasant. She had only met her a few hours ago yet here she was inviting Hermione into her house.

"No it's not besides what type of person would I be if I didn't invite my future husbands best friend to stay in their time of need"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it my time of need"

"Ron, tell her that she is more than welcome to stay with us until she finds a place of her own" Chrissy pleaded to Ron.

"She's right Hermione you can stay if you want" said Ron

"Well I suppose it would save me extra money and it would be nice to get to know you Chrissy...but are you..."

"Of course we're sure. So it's settled then you're coming home with us" smiled Chrissy

"Ok but if it gets too much for you both you can throw my straight back out. Ok"

"Merlin Hermione you surely ain't that bad" chuckled Ron "but I must insist that you do NOT leave books everywhere, you know, don't want the place to look like library"

"What, instead of a Chudley cannons museum Ron" remarked Chrissy, causing everyone at the table, with the exception of Ron, to laugh.

"You know what Chrissy, I think I'm going to truly enjoy living with you and Ron"

"Merlin what have I got myself into, help me out here Harry"

"No can do mate, besides I'm living with Ginny permanently, you've only got to deal with these two for I little while. So I think I've got the worst deal" laughed Harry.

"And what is that supposed to mean Harry James Potter" said an angered Ginny.

"Love you" replied Harry sweetly, like a child who was trying to get an extra helping of pudding, his lips pouting. His emerald eyes making him look like a lost puppy.

"Well saved mate" said Ron

"Cheers...ahh... what was that for" said Harry rubbing the spot on his head that had just been connected with Ginny's hand.

"What did I do something" innocently said Ginny.

"Well I think that is our cue to be going, so I can go get some ice for my head" Harry quipped the last part.

"Well we might as well be going as well, that is if you're ready Hermione" said Chrissy

"Erm I guess, oh poppycock. I've stored all of my stuff at the leaky cauldron thinking I was staying there, is it alright with you two if we stop off there first" asked Hermione

"I tell you what, you two go ahead and I'll stop off at the leaky. Ron can give you the grand tour and it'll give me a chance to pick up a bottle of wine from Tom." Suggested Chrissy

"Ok, but don't forget to pick up some fire whiskey as well" replied Ron

Everybody went and said their goodbyes to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley before apparating away. The only people who were left were Ron and Hermione. Ron timidly held out his hand for Hermione to take.

"What's that for" asked Hermione, slightly nervous at the prospect of having to hold Rons hand, remembering clearly what had happened last time she took hold of his hand.

"Well unless you know where we are going I strongly suggest that you take it" smiled Ron

"Of course, silly me" laughed Hermione, trying to hide her embarrassment.

With a pop the pair were gone.

They arrived outside of a very exclusive looking apartment building in London. So exclusive in fact that the building even had a doorman, and old man with greying hair. As soon as the pair arrived at their destination Ron quickly let go of Hermione's hand.

"So...erm ...this is it"

"Wow Ron, you live here, this place looks amazing" said Hermione, her mouth literally dragging on the floor as she looked up at the majestic building.

"Well I don't own it all, only the apartment at the top. Good evening Bob" Ron said to the doorman.

"And what a lovely evening it is too master Weasley. Who is this lovely lady who accompanies you home this evening"

"Bob this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Bob...yeah this is Bob, Hermione's my old friend from school who'll be staying with us for a little while" introduced Ron, feeling quite bad that he never knew the last name of the doorman who had been opening the door for him for little under 3 years now.

"Pleasure to meet you Bob" said Hermione as she held out her hand for Bob to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine miss, I must say you are far prettier in real life than in the books" said Bob as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on Hermione's outstretched hand. This embarrassed Hermione and she tried covering it up by brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Well we better get going, it's been a long day" smiled Ron as he noticed the faint blush on Hermione's cheeks.

Bob took this as his cue to hold open the door for the pair, bowing his head slightly as they walked past him in to the building's lobby. There were a few chairs placed around the roaring fireplace. It had white marbled floors that one could see their reflection in. Hermione really was speechless as the grandeur of the place.

"Come on we'll apparate up to the apartment, just think of a blue door with gold numbers, 25" said Ron.

"Why didn't we just apparate there in the first place then" asked Hermione, a perplexed look on her face.

"well almost everyone who lives here does that and I don't think it's fair on Bob so I make a point of entering that way just to say hey to him" replied Ron simply. Hermione simply nodded in understanding. "So just picture that, I'll see you up there" with that Ron was gone with a faint pop.

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the door Ron had told her to, within seconds she found herself standing in front of the door.

"Well come on in, just the simple unlocking spell will do it" with a flick of his wand Ron opened the door.

Hermione was now standing in a white corridor, the walls were decorated with various photographs. There were some of the Weasley family. Ones with just Ron and Harry, a few which had Hermione in. Ones taken of Ron when he'd celebrated another win with the Cannons. As she made her was down the corridor she was bombarded with feelings of nostalgia at all the photos from Rons past and feelings of guilt from not being there for moments that had been captured by the camera.

After what she felt was an eternity she walked into a large open planned kitchen and living area, just as Chrissy had said it was like a Chudley Cannon museum. Above the modern fireplace was a large painting of the Cannons emblem. Various trophies Ron had won were on top of the mantle.

A large rug was placed in the centre of the living area was a black rug that had CC in orange written on it. Cushions of Chudley orange were placed on top of the couch and chairs. The kitchen table had orange chairs with a small CC embroidered in the corner. Other than that and they few other items that paid homage to the Cannons the place was extremely modern, all white, straight edged and glass.

"She wasn't kidding when she said it looked like a Cannons museum was she" Hermione laughed

"Hey, it ain't that bad, besides I think it gives the place character"

"If you say so Ron" she smiled at the fact Rons love of his team hadn't changed since his childhood.

"It's just a shame that I couldn't get the Cannon coloured fridge, now that would have been great" the disappointment in his voice at not having it clear.

"Well I think it's all just the right amount of tackiness"

"Hey now that's not far" he said with a look of mock hurt on his face "well anyway that's all there is to here, you'll find your way around the kitchen in no time. Just help yourself to anything in there. Right if you'll follow me I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

"ONE of"

"Well Chrissy did say we had more than enough space." They walked back down the corridor to Hermione's new room. "So.. This is your room" he said as he opened the door for her.

The room was painted in soft creams and neutral colours, not a bit of orange in sight. There was a large double bed against one of the walls. An antique looking desk sat in one corner. In another was an oversized comfortable looking chair, next to it sat a large bookshelf.

"Ron, this room looks amazing, much better than anything at the Leaky cauldron" smiled Hermione

"I figured you'd like this room, it's the only one with books in, granted their only my ones from school BUT they're still books" chuckled Ron "well the bathroom is just across the hall we don't use it so... ohhhh I almost forget to show you" he said taking her by the wrist towards the patio windows.

"This is amazing Ron, I mean look at the view" said Hermione, stunned by the beautiful view of the London skyline.

"I know it's the reason I bought this place, great isn't it" Ron said as he walked towards the balcony edge, placing his hands on the railings. "Well I suppose that's all there is to show you"

"Pardon" Hermione had missed the last half of his words because she was trying to get her breath back from the stunning view. "I mean...look...you can see all of London from here, do you know how historic..."

"Blah blah I can't hear you" shouted Ron after he placed his hands over his ears and walked back into the room.

"Ronald" she said, following him.

"I told you, I don't want the place looking or FEELING like a library"

"I'm home" was heard from the hallway.

"In here Chrissy" shouted Hermione.

"So... Hermione how do you like the room" said Chrissy as she levitated Hermione's cases and trunks through the door.

"It's fantastic. I really must thank you both again for letting me stay here. I promise I'll be out of your hair as soon as I find a place of my own"

"No need to rush...well I've got the wine" she said holding out the bottle of elderflower wine.

"And" inquired Ron

"And the fire whiskey. You didn't think I'd forget about you did you" she said sweetly as she tip toed to place a chaste kiss on Ron.

The three made their way towards the kitchen to open up the wine and drink to Hermione's return.

"So Hermione want a glass" offered Chrissy.

"I'd rather have the fire whiskey, I not a fan of elderflower wine thanks Chrissy"

"That's fine, means more for me then because Ron doesn't like it either" commented Chrissy.

After a few drinks together, a few more words of thanks and a few more it's our pleasures they each made their way to bed.

Hermione crawled into the sheets of her bed, taking in the sweet scent of them, feeling rather light headed due to the amount she'd had to drink. She mused to herself how lovely Chrissy was and how happy she was for the pair.

She fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**_

The next morning Hermione awake bright and early as per usual. She just lay in her bed for several minutes just basking in the comfort of it, before she got up and trudged over to her case and removed her dressing gown. She walked across the hall into the large bathroom which she noted was just as beautifully decorated as the rest of the house, she set about brushing her teeth and trying to make her hair less bushy, although her hair had tamed itself considerably over the years it would still always be a little bushy in the mornings.

Once down she made her way towards the kitchen where she found Chrissy already sitting with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Chrissy, Hermione was stunned by her chirpiness this early in the morning. She had always considered herself a morning person but Chrissy seemed to take that term to extremes.

"I slept fantastically thank you" Hermione said as she took up a seat at the table

"Would you like a drink, we have coffee, tea, orange juice"

"A coffee would be great thanks"

"Sugar, milk?"

"Milk but no sugar" answered Ron for her, he was standing in the doorway. Ron was wearing a checked pair of pyjama bottoms and no top. His body was far from that of a teenage boy. His arms no longer seemed too long for his body, they were also bulging with strong muscles. As was the rest of his torso which was perfectly toned, quidditch had certainly done wonders for his body, Hermione couldn't help but relish in the sight, as would any other red blooded women.

"Hey sweetie, I wasn't expecting you up this early" said Chrissy as she tip toed to place a kiss on his cheek, completely unfazed by his half nakedness. "So Hermione how did you want your coffee"

"Like Ron said no sugar but milk please" she said shocked that after all these years Ron still remembered how she took her coffee.

"That's funny" chuckled Chrissy, almost to herself.

"What is" asked Hermione

"Well, you take your coffee the exact opposite of how Ron takes it. He has no milk but lots of sugar. I wonder how Harry takes his, probably milk and sugar, I just thought people were exaggerating when they called you guys a trio"

"Yeah I suppose it is funny" Hermione gave a half hearted chuckle.

Chrissy went around busying herself with cups and bowls for breakfast, whilst Hermione began reading over the copy of the daily prophet that was sat on the table. Ron however thought it was still too early for anything that involved concentration so therefore just sat there looking out the window.

They all sat there eating a delicious breakfast of fresh fruit ad yogurt prepared by Chrissy whilst reminiscing about Ron and Hermione's Hogwarts years, as well as stories of the things Hermione had done whilst at university and stories of Ron and Chrissy's relationship.

"So Chrissy what do you do for a living" inquired Hermione

"Well I'm actually the quidditch reporter for the daily prophet" smiled Chrissy who adored her job

"That's interesting I don't think I've ever heard of a female quidditch reporter before" Hermione said, truly shocked by Chrissy's job.

"Well I'm actually the only one. It's a fantastic job, I get to travel meet famous players and of course I love quidditch" beamed Chrissy.

"So I guess that's how you two met then"

"Yep, another bonus of the job. I was actually doing an article on the cannons after they won their first major completion in what seemed like decades. Well naturally the attention was on the new keeper, well after chatting with Ron for a while I took the plunge and asked him out. Here we are almost two years later and engaged to be married" said Chrissy as she gave an extra squeeze of Ron's hand that was joined with hers on the table.

"Well, I really should be getting ready to go out. My future house won't find itself now will it and I probably should go into Diagon alley and pick up some things for Monday" said Hermione as she pushed out her chair and replaced it under the table.

"Really, well I need to go there to. Maybe we could meet up there later on, I mean if that's ok with you" Chrissy said, a certain look of desperation on her face.

"I can't see why not, how about 1 o'clock outside flourish and blotts bookshop" Hermione said as she took her empty bowl and cup to the sink. At this Ron gave out a loud laugh. "What's so funny"

"I should have figured that that would be the first shop you would want to go in" he said still laughing but more discretely.

"well" she turned from the sink to look at him, noticing the smile on his face "anyway Chrissy does there sound ok to you" she said returning her eyes to the bowls in the sink.

"Great, I can't wait. Oh, don't worry about the dishes, Ron can do them whilst we're out"

"I can" he exclaimed, half choking on his drink

"Yes Ronald, you can. As payment for your earlier remark about my shopping habits" it was now Hermione's turn to laugh at her own joke.

"Is she always this bossy" asked Chrissy in not quite a whisper into Ron's ear

"Yes and sometimes she even worse than this"

"I'll have you know that I am not bossy, I'm simply officious" Hermione stated matter of factly

"Whatever that's probably just a big smart sounding word for bossy" joked Ron

"No it's not"

"Yes it is. Admit it Hermione it's just another word for bossy"

"Shut it you" Hermione said as she threw the wet dishcloth at his head, it connected straight with the side of his head. "Remind me again why you're a keeper"

"This is war Granger" he picked up an apple that was in the fruit bowl on the table, he threw it at her, not at full force. Luckily she ducked just in time for it to brush past her head and splat against the wall behind her.

"Well I'll leave you two to it shall I"

"Sorry Chrissy, I'll clean up before I go"

"No I'll do it" insisted Ron, with a wave of his wand it was clean again. Hermione raised an eyebrow to him as if to say, since when do you clean "what, you didn't think I'd let you have that dishcloth back did you"

They each went about doing what they needed to do before leaving the apartment.

**

After what felt like centuries of walking into every muggle and magical estate agents in the whole of London Hermione felt defeated. She had looked at pictures of over 20 houses, all within her price range. There were flats, houses, studio apartments, some were to small others were exactly the size she needed but weren't in the location she wanted.

She had already vetoed all of the houses available to her in just one day. She decided to call it a day early and apparated to Diagon alley.

The place was just as she remembered it. The streets were packed with people going around doing the everyday chores. The shop windows were full of beautiful, colourful and magical displays. There was still a smell that hung over the place, the certain smell of herbs from the apothecary, wood polish from quality quidditch supplies and new books, all of this mixed with the smell of the air and cobbled streets. A smell Hermione could still remember from the first time she had walked through the parted the wall behind the leaky cauldron and stepped into Diagon alley as a 10 year old girl. The excitement that had been with her that day was still with her over a decade later.

She smiled to herself as she familiarised herself with everything again. It wasn't yet 1 o'clock so she decided to merely walk down the streets and gaze into the windows of the shops.

"Hermione, over her" waved Chrissy as she walked towards Hermione.

"You're here early"

"I could say the same to you, what's a matter, you look a little upset"

"Oh it's nothing. It just seems like I might be staying with you and Ron longer than expected"

"So the right house isn't out there yet" said Chrissy as they walked toward the book store.

"No, I'm really sorry because it looks like I might be in your way for a little longer than expected" Hermione said truly feeling guilty for imposing on them

"Don't be silly Hermione, we never expected you to find the perfect house in the matter of days. You can stay as long as you want" she said grabbing Hermione's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right. It is out there somewhere, just remember you can get rid of me as soon as you want, just say the word" reminded Hermione.

"Don't worry. Besides, I know I've only known you for 1 day but I already know we're going to be friends"


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets in a Shoebox**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was walking through the streets of London after another exhausting day of traipsing into every single estate agent building in all of London.

This was now her routine on weekends. Wake up early to be greeted by the always cheerful Chrissy, who would hand her a strong morning coffee and a copy of both the muggle and magical newspaper. As Hermione would drink she would flick through the property pages hoping to find a house for herself, never having any luck she would dress and travel around London estate agencies hoping that they would be able to assist her in her home hunting.

Having no success she would walk back to the exclusive apartment building which for the past month she had been calling home. She really did love staying there but part of her always felt out of place, as though she was a third wheel in Ron and Chrissy's relationship, which she hated feeling like.

Nonetheless she would always find herself returning to the apartment each night.

"Good day Miss Granger" Bob said to her as she approached the door of the building, the building that still rendered her speechless at its beauty.

"Bob, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that and call me Hermione?"

"Everyday Miss, but it is my job to address every tenant of this fine establishment as miss or mister"

"Ahh but as I am not an official tenant, only a guest you may call me Hermione" cleverly said Hermione.

"Very well argued, how about a compromise of Miss Hermione"

"I'd like that very much Bob" smiled Hermione as she walked through the door he had opened for her.

Hermione closed her eyes once in the lobby and with a faint pop she was standing at the door of Ron's apartment. When Hermione walked in she could hear Chrissy and Ron's voices coming from the kitchen.

"Good luck sweetie"

"Thanks, well I'll see you tomorrow" he replied when he saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "Hi, no luck I take from the look on your face"

"No and sorry if I interrupted, I can go to my room if you want some privacy saying goodbye" she said timidly.

"No it's fine I'm just leaving" he said as he pulled his rucksack over his shoulder and made his way out of the room.

"You're not going without giving me a kiss" Chrissy said with a mock tone of anger in her voice.

Ron made his way back towards Chrissy and placed a very chaste kiss on her cheek, Hermione got the feeling that Ron was embarrassed by her presence, Chrissy however seemed disappointed that the kiss was so quick.

"Good luck Ron" said Hermione just before he closed the door to the apartment. " I bet you'll miss him" she asked Chrissy.

"I suppose but we're used to it, with our jobs we're always travelling" replied Chrissy as she took the chair opposite Hermione. "So I was thinking that you could teach me how to have one of those girlie nights in I hear muggle women talk about"

"Erm well I have quite a bit of work to do" said Hermione in an apologetic way.

"Ohhhh ok then maybe next time" an upset Chrissy said.

"Well I suppose I could put it off for one day.."

"that's great I'll get some food delivered and get my beauty products out, ohhhh do you think Ginny will want to come... probably not, because I know Harry just got back from a mission...this will be so fun Hermione I can't wait" squealed Chrissy before Hermione even had a chance to finish her sentence.

**Later that night**

"He had the biggest ego of anybody I've ever dated but I was besotted with him. So Hermione who was your first love?" asked Chrissy, she heard that this was the type of things women talked about on girlie nights in.

"Ohhhh I don't remember him much" said Hermione desperately not wanting Chrissy to know.

"Don't give me that, every girl remembers her first love"

"Well obliviously not every girl" Hermione replied quite sharply.

"Sorry, I guess it's a sore point for you, I guess he broke your heart then"

"More like I broke my own heart, he was great but I suppose it wasn't meant to be"

"Like me and Ron you mean" smiled Chrissy with a dream like look on her face.

"Yeah like you and Ron, you guys are actually perfect for each other" she said with a sad smile on her face.

Hermione had come to terms with the fact that she and Ron weren't mean for each other a long time ago, but that still didn't stop her from thinking what if. What if she had stayed instead of going. Would she be the one who smiled whenever Ron was mentioned, would she be the one who he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

She reached the conclusion that the answer to that was a no. She was the one who was single, she was the one who was lodging with her best friend because she didn't have a house, and she was the one who hadn't found her perfect partner.

She knew that Ron and Chrissy made a perfect couple. They had so much in common with each other unlike her and Ron, she had never heard them argue once. They had the same sense of humour, they were just so happy and everything was so easy for them.

Hermione long for the day she would have that with someone.

"So how come you don't have a boyfriend Hermione" it was the question that every single women hated, the question that would make you doubt yourself. "I mean you're smart, pretty and still you're single, it just doesn't make sense"

"I know" Hermione said with a sad chuckle "It's not for the want of trying believe me, I see all my friends living to together and in Rons case getting married, I want that to. I want to have somebody say they love me"

"I'd like that too"

"What" Hermione felt her blood boil, how dare Chrissy say she wants all of that when she had Ron.

"it's not what you think Hermione" said Chrissy as soon as she saw the look of confusion and anger that was clearly written across Hermione's face "I love Ron, I mean I really love Ron. It's just he's never once said he loves me, I tell him all the time he just doesn't say it back"

"Really, not once?" asked Hermione, the only answer she received was a shake of the head from Chrissy.

"I suspect it's just a man thing. It doesn't bother me loads, I mean what says I love you more that wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone" Chrissy said as she absently played with the ring on her finger. "But I would be nice to hear it just once"

Hermione was shocked, she knew Ron had a thing about showing affection in public, she could tell by the way he would refrain from kissing or hugging Chrissy whenever she was in the room, of the way he would look towards the ground. But she suspected that was because of her presence, it baffled her how he he'd never said it to Chrissy yet he was marrying her.

That night when Hermione went to bed she couldn't stop thinking about what Chrissy had said, it confused her. She knew if she had found somebody that she loved and who loved her in return she would tell them each day that she loved them but she supposed that things are just different for every person.

**Two days later**

Two days later Ron returned from his match. He had once again led the Cannons towards another victory and another cup was added to his mantle.

As Hermione walked through the door she could hear Ron singing, he didn't care if he wasn't a great singer, he was just so ecstatic to have won. She went and placed her jacket in the closet and made her way towards the noise.

To her complete shock, as soon as she had walked into the room she was whisked off her feet and was spun around in the air. A pair of strong arms supporting the tops of her thighs. She found herself just smiling at the feeling of being in Rons arms, he was so happy to have won, as she looked down at his smiling face she was reminded of all the times he smiled like that back at Hogwarts.

Rons eyes met hers, suddenly he completely let go of her, causing her to land in a heap on the floor.

" I take it you won then" Hermione said whilst rubbing her arse.

"Sorry Hermione, I guess I just got a little excited, but yeah we won" he said whilst offering her his hand which she gingerly accepted.

"Well congratulations, sorry if you thought I was Chrissy"

"What" he asked

"Well the whole spinning me around thing, I take it you thought I was Chrissy"

"No, she's at the prophet. I was just so happy I needed to share it with someone"

"Well congratulations Ron" she said as she tip toed and kissed his cheek before turning to the kitchen.

Ron was glad she couldn't see the intense blush that was now all across his face, he slowly bought his hand to his cheek feeling where she had just kissed.

"Well this calls for a drink, what would you like butter beer or fire whiskey" asked Hermione with her head inside the fridge.

"Pardon" as he shook his head at the realisation of what he had just done.

"I said what do you want to drink, we're celebrating"

"We are" still quite dazed from Hermione's kiss. "Don't take this the wrong way Hermione but I know why I'm so happy but why are you?"

"Can't a girl just celebrate her best friends team winning" she said as she brought over two glasses of fire whiskey.

"No offence Hermione but since when have you been at all interested in quidditch" he said as he took the glass from her hands and took a mouthful of the burning liquid into his mouth.

"Well if you must know Ronald I have a date tonight"

"You ..." he struggled to say as the fire whiskey seemed to descend down the wrong passage. He took a large gulp before continuing "you have a what... with who"

"Honestly Ronald, is it that hard to believe that a man might actually want to spend time with me" she said in a way that told Ron he had partially hurt her feelings.

"Of course not" Ron quickly changed the tone in his voice to someone who was mortified by her going on a date to someone who was just interested. " So erm who is he"

"His name is Jamie, he works in my department"

"So why are you dating him now" he asked trying to keep nonchalant.

"Well really it's thanks to Chrissy"

"IT IS" now this statement had shocked him.

"Well yes, the other night we had what you might call a girls night in and she advised me that I should get out more and not shy away from dating people. Well anyway Jamie has asked me before and I refused but when he asked me again today I decided to take him up on it" she smiled, truly looking forward to the idea of dating somebody. Ron just stood the staring dumbly at her. "Well I'm going to start getting ready"

With that she finished the amber liquid that was left in her glass and left the room, Ron noticed that she now had a skip in her step, as he watched her descent down the hallway into her room.

He was confused, why did he feel put out by the idea of her going on a date, after all it wasn't as if he should be jealous, he was the one who was engaged. His mood had now soured, he angrily finished his drink and went to his room, he loudly slammed the door. Angry at not knowing why he was angry.

**Hermione's date**

Hermione had apparated to restaurant her and Jamie had arranged to meet at. It was a small restaurant in one of the back streets of Diagon alley, from the outside it looked a bit run down, its front had peeling paint and its sign had seen better days.

However the overall impression of the place was greatly changed when you entered. Inside the restaurant was large, it had several large round tables, each with cream table clothes that matched the cream walls. Atop each table sat a vase with flowers that looked as though they were freshly picked that morning. If Hermione didn't know she would suspect that this was a muggle restaurant.

She was greeted by the waiter who took her to her seat. Hermione was sat opposite a handsome man, he had neat mousy brown hair, and his eyes were light brown. He was wearing a set of dark robes that complimented his skin tone. He was a well mannered as he stood and greeted Hermione with a kiss on her hand and pulled out her chair for her.

"Good evening Hermione, hope you found the place well" he said as he returned to his chair.

"Yes I did thank you, Jamie this place looks amazing, I'm glad we decided to come here" she said as she took in her surroundings.

They sat enjoying each other's company as they ate the 3 courses. Hermione found that she got on splendidly with Jamie, it turns out that he was also a graduate from the same university as her only he was the year above her.

They shared stories of university and talked about what they had enjoyed or disliked about it. Hermione was surprised that they never once talked about work, which she feared would be all they had in common but luckily it wasn't.

When they had finished their meal Hermione didn't want the night to end so she suggested that they went to the leaky cauldron to have a few drinks together. Jamie agreed to this, being the gentleman he was he had picked up the bill for the meal, although Hermione insisted that she should at least contribute towards something.

As the night was pleasantly warm they decided that they would walk to the leaky cauldron. Hermione found herself enjoying the night greatly. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much when Ron, Harry or Ginny were not present.

Eventually the night needed to come to an end much to the disappointment of the two. Jamie had insisted on walking Hermione to the door, Hermione knew that he had no ulterior motive to this gesture.

"Well I had a fantastic evening Jamie" she smiled as they reached the door of

"Me too Hermione, the food was great. Well now I know your home safely I'll be on way" he said as he took her hand in his and lowered his head to place a tender kiss upon her hand. This gesturer caused Hermione to blush and idly play with a loose curl that framed her face.

**Earlier that night**

Ron was sat on his couch, flicking through the magazines that sat on the side table, he wasn't taking in any of the articles that were in them. He had found himself in a bad mood ever since Hermione had revealed that she'd be on a date.

Chrissy entered the room and unloaded her arms from the stacks of parchment she had brought home from work. She walked over to Ron and placed a kiss on his head. When she asked him how his day was all she got as a reply was a grunt. She could sense that he was not in the happiest of moods, however it baffled her as to why. After all he had just had yet another victory with the cannons. When she questioned him about it he told her the truth, stating that he didn't know why he was in a mood.

When she returned from changing out of her work clothes she set about to preparing dinner.

"So where is Hermione"

"Why should I care" he replied shortly

"I was only asking" she said as she returned to chopping the onions for the soup she was making.

"If you must know she is on a date"

"That's fantastic" squealed Chrissy in excitement.

"How is that fantastic"

"Well like she said, it can't be nice for her to watch all of her friends in relationships, she must feel left out"

"I don't see how, she sees more of you than I do" he said grumpily.

"Well speaking of that" timidly said Chrissy.

"What Chrissy" he knew what he was about to hear would not be great.

"Well today Viktor Krum announced that he was retiring from professional quidditch"

"Let me guess you're going to be swamped at the daily prophet, covering it"

"Not quite" she said her focus completely on her now bubbling soup on the stove

"Chrissy" he said as he approached her at the counter.

"Well you see, he will be allowing members of the press to interview him for the week. You know, follow him around whilst he does his last training sessions and so on"

"Please don't tell me they're sending you. Can't they sent someone else" groaned Ron.

"sweetie" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, as he slumped against the counter top " this is a really big deal and they want ME to do it, this is a really big step for my career, I don't much like the idea of being away from you for so long either but I really need to do this" she said as she rested her head against his strong chest.

"So when do you leave" he said, he knew this was a big deal to her and he wouldn't be responsible for her missing it.

"Thank you" she placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll be leaving on Thursday afternoon to catch the international port key. I'll be back the following Friday"

"But if you are leaving in three days that'll mean you'll miss the cannons ball"

This was an event the Chudley Cannons held after every tournament they won. It was a way for everybody to celebrate together, although the evening would start off as a formal ball it would always end as an informal party with music and alcohol was always in abundance. Since Ron had joined the team there had been a lot more of these balls.

"I know but I figured it wouldn't be that big a deal" she apologised.

Ron and Chrissy sat down to their meal, despite the fact that they had the house to themselves Ron still hadn't come out of his bad mood, Chrissy kept trying to cheer him up. After what felt like her hundredth attempt she decided it was no good and took herself off to bed, with the excuse that she would have a busy day ahead off her.

**

As Ron continued to sit in his stupor he heard voices coming from outside the front door, his curiosity got the better of him as he found himself walking towards the front door, with the intention of listening and watching through the peep hole.

Her heard Hermione compliment the night. When his eye pressed against the peep hole he saw Jamie place the kiss on Hermione's hand, he then say the tell tale signs of her embarrassment, she played with her hair.

He then heard her say goodnight to Jamie and say that they should do this again, to which he replied soon. Hermione took her wand from her pocket, Ron ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the couch. He didn't much like what would happen if Hermione found out he was eavesdropping on her date.

As he regained his composure and tried to get his breath back he heard the door lock click closed.

Hermione had a smile on her face that reached her eyes, Ron noted as she walked into the living room. She was lost in her own dream world as she failed to notice Ron watching her intently.

Ron cleared his throat, which caused her to jump.

"Ron" she said as taking in a large breath to calm her nerves. "You scared me"

" well it wasn't hard considering you were in your own little dream world" trying to keep his sarcasm down to a minimum.

"I wasn't that bad was I" she said as she placed her purse on the kitchen table.

"so I take it you had a good night then" he said trying to sound as though he wasn't fazed.

"you know what, I did, I really did" she said as she lowered herself down next to Ron on the couch. "we had dinner at this lovely little restaurant in Diagon alley then we went for a few drinks at the leaky cauldron"

"sounds like a boring night to me" mumbled Ron, it wasn't so quiet that Hermione couldn't hear it.

"well it wasn't I had a great night, we'll be doing it again soon"

"I know, I heard" Ron knew he had officially let the cat out of the bag.

"excuse me" her blood boiled at the idea that Ron had spied on her evening. " how dare you spy on me"

"it wasn't spying, I heard voices at my door, what did you expect me to do. Besides who know what motives he had when he walked to the door"

"well he never had any. You infuriate me Ronald Weasley. What gives you the right to judge him"

"well he seems like a right jerk to me"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"NEITHER DO YOU" he counterpointed

"WELL I'M GETTING TO KNOW HIM" she smirked

"he's not good enough for you, you know" he said now lowering his voice.

"how do you know that, he may be perfect for me, like chrissy is for you"

"that's different"

"how so Ronald" she inquired.

"because this is you. No one is good enough"

"well I'm NOT going to sit about and wait for a guy who meets your standards Ronald. I know you're my best friend but is not a reason for you to interfere in my love life" she was a lot calmer now, realising that he only had her best interests at heart.

"I know, I'm sorry but that doesn't mean that I think he's good enough for you" he said with a look of mock superiority on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind Ron" she said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "so who do you think is good enough for me, just out of interest"

"no one, I told you that"

"what, not even one of your brothers" she smiled, Rons face paled as soon as she said this.

"wh..at.. do ...you ..my broth..ers..you ...fancy" he stammered, trying to ignore the sick feeling rising in his stomach, at this point Hermione was in hysterics.

"don't worry Ron, I don't like any of your brothers that way" she said as she wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Ron let out a breath he never knew he was holding.

"good, you do know I'm only trying to protect you from some of the prats out there"

"I know, but honestly I don't need you to, I'm a grown women now Ron. I don't need you and Harry to protect me anymore"

"just because you don't need us to doesn't mean we won't. You're our best friend, we only want what's best for you"

"and don't you think I have a right to chose what is best for me. I mean you wouldn't like it if I told you that Chrissy wasn't good enough for you, would you?"

"point taken" he admitted

"thank you. Now I think it's time I went to bed" she lifted herself from her seat and made her way towards her room, having forgotten her purse she returned to the living room. She found Ron slouched out with his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed.

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which caused him to open his eyes suddenly.

"what was that for" he asked trying to make his voice sound deeper that it was at this point in time.

"for being sweet. I know you were only trying to look out for me"

"well thats what best friends do isn't it" he said as he returned to the position Hermione had found him in.

"I know and thank you"

"my pleasure" he said as a massive yawn escaped him. "I think I best be getting to bed as well"

They both made their way back to their rooms.

_**A:N please review it gives me the incentive to write more, which I really need now because this is the last chapter I have fully written. So please review, tell me if you hate it like it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, as you can see they got me straight back onto the laptop to write the next chapter. So here it is. **

**Secrets in a Shoebox **

**Chapter 4**

Hermione made her way to the kitchen, she was still dressed in the pyjamas. Ron had laughed when he had first seen her in them, they were blue with black books all over them.

To her surprise when she entered the kitchen Ron was already sitting there, fully clothed.

"You're up early" she said.

"I know. Want to spent as much time with Chrissy as possible before she leaves for Bulgaria for a week"

"Bulgaria, what on earth would she go to Bulgaria for" she said as she walked to the table with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"It seems that a famous quidditch player is retiring and they want my fiancé to do the report on him"

"I thought you said you were ok with it sweetie" Chrissy said as she took the seat beside Ron.

"I am" he said convincingly

"So who is this player then, he must be pretty famous if they're sending you there for a week"

"Didn't Ron tell you. It's Viktor Krum"

"Oh right, so that's why you're not happy at her going" smiled Hermione, Ron merely looked into his glass of orange juice.

"Am I missing something here" asked Chrissy.

"Just that Krum used to be Ron's hero but when he came to Hogwarts Ron suddenly hated him for no apparent reason"

"Hey there was a reason" his face suddenly reddening.

"Really and what was that Ron" asked Hermione, this had always puzzled her. Ron mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "What was that"

"I SAID I just didn't like the way he came in acting like he owned the place, getting every ones attention" he lied.

"Don't worry sweetie, when I'm there I'll only be thinking of you" she said as she placed a kiss on his pouting lips.

"Good" he said returning the kiss. "So Hermione any plans for today or do you plan on staying in your pyjamas all day, as lovely as they are" he sniggered.

"well as it's my day off I thought I would yet again try to find a house, though I must admit it is getting me down now, I mean is the perfect house that hard to find" she said giving an exasperated sigh.

"Mind if I tag along, I ain't got training today" asked Ron as he placed a huge forkful of bacon into his mouth.

"I don't see why not, maybe it would be good to have a second opinion"

**Later that day**

Ron's legs were actually aching from the amount of walking he had done, Hermione had insisted that they walk around London, he personally couldn't see the problem with apparating. But he did admit that it was nice being able to see the sights of London more up close.

For lunch he and Hermione stopped off at a little coffee shop. Ron could really tell that all of this house hunting was really taking its toll on her. He swore that every time they viewed a house that wasn't right her hair would frizz just a little more, but then again he had always liked her frizzy hair.

"Come on Hermione, it's not that bad" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Really, I would have believed you if that weren't the 34th house I had viewed" she said as her shoulders slumped just a bit more.

"As your best friend I promise that the next house you view will be the perfect house"

"That's a lot to promise Ron, and frankly I think it's a promise you can't keep"

"Hey I always keep my promises"

"Fine you're on. So what do you get in return if you do keep your promise, well apart from getting rid of me"

"Hermione I've been you're friend for how many years now, there's just no getting rid of you" he chuckled only to be hit by a rolled up tissue compliments of Hermione. "Hey what is it with you and throwing things at me"

"Come, let's get to the next house" she said in a way that clearly said she would rather just return home.

The next house that they were to view was a muggle dwelling. Ron rarely walked around the muggle parts of London, he was fascinated by the parking meters that were on the sides of the roads, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. He wasn't as naive about muggle things now as much as he was in their youth.

She loved being in Rons company and by all accounts it seemed like he was having a good time as well. The smile hadn't left his face all day.

Then they reached the house, it was a four story Victorian town house. There was a large black front door to the house once you walked up the stairs. Hermione loved the idea of the twisted cast metal railings that lead to the front door.

"Like it so far" asked Ron apprehensively, Hermione merely smiled and nodded as she knocked the door.

And old women with a tight bun on her head answered the door, she had a slight hunchback which she tried to correct with a wooden walking stick.

"You must be Mrs. Granger" she the old lady in a creaky voice as she took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Actually it's ..." Hermione went to correct the old lady.

"I've told the estate agent to stop sending over those single career driven people. I told em, I did, that this house is made for a family" Hermione's face fell as the women said this.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mr. Granger, Hermione's husband" said Ron with his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

This caused a shocked Hermione to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a look that told her to follow his lead. He tentatively placed an arm around her waist.

"What a handsome man you have for a husband Mrs. Granger" she said walking them into the hallway of the house.

"Yes he is, isn't he" smiled nervously smiled in reply, she found herself leaning into Rons one armed hug.

The lady toured Ron and Hermione through the entire house, reminiscing about the things her and her family had done within these very walls. Hermione's smile hadn't left her face since she had entered the old building. The decor wasn't one of her preference but the size was just what she needed if not more.

It baffled her as to how she could afford such as place. The lady had explained that she was exceptionally picking about whom she wanted living in her family home hence why the price was so good.

Ron could tell by the twinkle in Hermione's eyes that she had found her house, he would happily keep up the act of them being happily married if it kept Hermione as happy as she seemed now.

After the tour was concluded the old lady asked Ron and Hermione to stay for a spot of tea, which they gladly did.

"So how did you two met" she asked as she sipped from her china teacup.

"Well erm" stuttered Hermione.

"We met at school, we became best friends and next thing you know we fell in love"

"How sweet, you were childhood sweethearts just like me and my beloved Henry" the old women cooed. "Well I think that my mind is made up. I want you two to have the house." She smiled.

"Really" beamed Hermione. "Ohhhh thank you, I really love this house"

"So when can you move in, I expect that you would both want to update the place a bit first"

"yes I suspect we would" Hermione said, not truly liking the fact that they were deceiving an old lady, but then again she did love the house.

"Well I'll be moving in with my eldest son in 4 days so any time after that will do and luckily he's the agent for this place so the contracts can be completed within a few days"

"We can't wait" smiled Hermione.

As soon as Hermione and Ron left the house Hermione screamed like a banshee. She ran and jumped straight into Ron's arms, who was just as happy as she was.

"I've done it. I've found it" she said as she was spun around by Ron. "Thank you"

"What did I do" he asked.

"You promised." She squealed after being returned to solid ground by Ron. She was however unable to contain her excitement and was still jumping on the spot. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You're a great best friend, the best ever in history" she said as she went to kiss him on his cheek.

Much like he did four years ago, he turned his head at the last second to tell her that it was nothing.

Their lips met. If only for a few seconds Hermione felt the same as she did the night they had first kissed. Ron was the first to pull away.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ron...... I didn't mean to.." she panicked.

"Hermione its fine you were excited. Its fine" he said honestly, trying to hide the prominent blush on his face.

In truth however he felt his heart skip at twice its normal speed, it felt like that muggle eckletricity had passed through his body.

"Oh my god.. I'm so embarrassed" she said with her face in her hands.

"Relax Hermione" he said stroking her back. "It didn't mean anything" he said almost regretfully.

"Right" she quickly agreed.

"Exactly, so come on let's get back to the apartment and share the good news" he smiled

"Yeah let's" she had now regained her excitement "I can start packing and everything, I'll finally be out of your way"

**Back at the apartment**

"Well done Hermione, I told you it was out there somewhere, didn't I"

"That you did Chrissy, well that's it then. No more searching the papers every morning or looking over all of London because I've found a house. Ron helped a lot" Hermione said as she turned and smiled at Ron

"I did nothing, I just tagged along" he said modestly

"No he didn't. He promised me that the next house we viewed would be the right one and it was" said Hermione, the smile that had been her face earlier was still present.

"Well I'm so happy for you Hermione" she said and then walked over to Ron and grabbed his face between her hands. "And you must just be good luck" she bent down and kissed him, causing him to blush and for Hermione to nervously play with the hem of her shirt.

"Well I'm going to go Floo Ginny and Harry and let them know" she said getting up from her chair, not once looking Ron in the eyes.

"Did I do something" asked a concerned Chrissy

"No, I think she was just so excited that she's coming down from it now"

"Well, I'm so happy for her. Plus, now we'll be able to spend more alone time together. Like you wanted" she said as she took a seat on Rons lap.

"Yeah" he smiled nervously. He didn't know why but he now felt a tiny bit awkward around Chrissy

"Erm sorry. I err just need to get my paperwork and then I'll be going. Sorry" Hermione said as she returned to the table only to see Chrissy sitting on Rons lap, once again feeling like she was in the way.

She quickly went about collecting her work stuff from the table. She left the apartment and when to go and sit in the lobby of the apartment building.

She loved the silence of the lobby and its calming feeling. She would sometimes come and sit here when she felt in the way at Rons. She would sit herself in one of its overstuffed chairs with a book or her work files. She seemed to get so much work done when she was down here.

Today however she couldn't stop the thoughts of earlier flooding her mind. Thoughts of Ron and their first kiss, thoughts of the night she had tried so hard to forget seemed to come to the front of her mind. Now she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Ron had pulled away from something that made her feel so good.

That alone made her feel terrible, because not only did it prove that he felt nothing romantically towards her but also because it made her feel guilty for wanting him to feel that way towards her.

She seemed to be in a trance, none of the words on her paper made any sense. She was only knocked out of her trance when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. On turning she found Jamie standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry, was I interrupting you" he said whilst look down at her with his dazzling eyes. "These are for you" he said handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you and no you weren't interrupting, I was just lost in my thoughts"

"Sometimes a great place to be, sometimes not so much" he replied wisely

" I know what you mean. So why are you here" she asked as she buried her nose in the fragrant flowers.

"Well I was hoping that you would do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner"

"oh my, is it that time already. I'd love to, just let me get these things back up stairs and throw some better clothes on" she said literally jumping from her chair.

She and Jamie walked into the apartment, Hermione escorted him to the kitchen, where they were met with one pair of delighted eyes and another pair of eyes, ones that were usually light blue were now a slight shade darker.

Chrissy jumped up from her seat , which was still Rons lap, she walked over towards Hermione and Jamie. She enthusiastically took Jamie's hand in hers and shook it vigorously. Jamie gave a shocked, pleading look at Hermione who simply gave him a look that said she's fine.

" Hello, I'm Chrissy and this is Ron" she motioned to Ron who was still sitting on his chair "you must be Jamie, well come and take a seat"

Jamie did as he was told and took a seat opposite Ron. Hermione felt extremely nervous at this point, Chrissy calmed her nerves somewhat by being so polite towards Jamie.

Ron however just sat there staring at him, as if judging him.

"So Jamie what brings you here" chimed Chrissy as she took the seat next to Ron.

"Well I just wanted to see if Hermione would like to have dinner with me" he said nervously, he could feel Ron's eyes burning his skin, as he ran his hand across the back of his neck.

"Right" Hermione said, in a way that seemed she had forgotten why he was here. "I'm going to quickly go get changed and then we can go" she left the room.

She walked into her room. She leant against the closed door, slowly she found herself slipping down towards the floor.

_Get a grip Hermione, Merlin, why are you acting this way. That kiss was just a mistake, pure and simple. Pull yourself together and go get ready for your date. _ She thought to herself as she picked herself up from the floor and walked towards her wardrobe.

**After Hermione has left**

"Well he seems nice, doesn't he" commented Chrissy as she returned from saying goodbye to Hermione and Jamie.

"I suppose, he seems a bit up himself if you ask me" mumbled Ron.

"Jealous are we" chuckled Chrissy.

"WH..Why...no of course not...why would you think that" Ron said, stumbling every word, he suddenly felt like the room was running low on its supply of air. He jumped up from his seat.

"Relax Ron" said Chrissy as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to calm him "I was only kidding, I know you're just trying to look out for her" she said as she placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Ron found himself closing his eyes, something he hadn't done in so long when kissing Chrissy.

"You're great" he said as he opened his eyes again.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Weasley, I love you"

"Ditto" he replied, the smile that was on Chrissy's face faltered slightly, as it always did when Ron would find some way out of saying I love you back.

**Hermione's date**

"How is it you now all of these great restaurants Jamie" asked Hermione as they walked through the dark streets of Diagon alley. Her shawl wrapped snugly over her shoulders.

"I don't really know, I just do"

"So it's not from going on hundreds of dates then" she said coyly

"Me... no, it's just that I love food so am constantly in search of it"

"You'd get on great with Ron then, he is exactly the same" she smiled.

"Really because I got the distinct impression that he didn't like me much"

"What no, he's just like that with people he doesn't know" she explained.

They walked through the streets in a comfortable silence, before either of them knew it they were standing outside of her door.

"I had a really great time tonight Hermione" he said shyly as he took one step closer to her.

"I did too Jamie" she said

She went to place a loose curl behind her ear, only to be stopped by Jamie, who was now standing in front of her. His hand slowly reached out to brush aside the stray hair.

"and I would really like to kiss you right now" he said as he gently placed his hand on the side of her face, he could feel the heat that was coming from her as he looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but return his gaze.

"That's of course if you don't mind" she simply shook her head in reply. That was the only answer he needed as he lowered his lips to hers.

His lips were soft, the kiss was gentle. Hermione closed her eyes.

However when she did the only thing she could see were a pair of sapphire blue eyes, this image then turned into that of a red headed man, whose lopsided grin never failed to melt her heart.

Hermione opened her eyes to a start. She quickly ended the kiss, much to Jamie's displeasure.

"I'm sorry Jamie...I can't ....sorry" Hermione quickly turned and opened the door to the apartment, just as she closed it she could hear Jamie's confused voice call out her name. As she leant against the door she heard the faint pop that told her he was no longer outside.

Suddenly Hermione found that her eyes were blurry with unshed tears. She sat there for a few moments, wondering what made her stop the kiss and then she realised that she was picturing Ron whilst she was kissing Jamie. This revelation caused the tears to slowly run down her face.

She had imagined that it was Ron kissing her. She tried to deny it but she knew that it didn't matter anymore. Who was she kidding, she was still in love with Ron.

The feelings she had for him then had returned, deep down inside herself she knew that they had never really left. They had simply been hidden, hidden by distance, hidden by quilt and hidden by fear.

She quickly composed herself for fear of being caught crying by people she really didn't want to be found by. She stood up, brushed the last remaining tears from her eyes and straightened her clothes. She pulled herself straight and walked into the living room.

To her relief it was empty. Her eyes fell to a piece of parchment that was rested up against one of the photo frames on the mantle. Upon closer inspection she realised that it was covered in the familiar messy script, that of Ron Weasleys handwriting.

_Hermione_

_If you're reading this letter it probably means that I got tired and went to bed. Well I tried staying up to make sure you got home safe but I guess I couldn't manage it. Chrissy will be leaving before either of us is awake, she promised she would be as quiet as possible._

_Sweet dreams _

_Ron x_

The words were simple but Hermione couldn't help but cry. A single tears dripped down onto the ink, causing in the ink to run.

"_Why did I have to fall back in love with you"_ Hermione asked herself as she walked down the hall to her Ron, as she passed the door to Ron and Chrissy's room she could hear his faint snoring.

She got into her room and climbed into the cool sheets of her bed, swearing to herself that she would not fall anymore in love with one Ronald Weasley, she would simple ignore the way she was feeling.

_**A:N well what did you think, I'd love to hear it in a review. See you next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A:N thanks to everybody who has either reviewed (biggest hugs to you guys) and (smaller but just as meaningful hugs) to those who have this story as a favourite or on their alerts. Thanks again and on with the story.**_

**Secrets in a Shoebox**

Chapter 5

Hermione woke from a restless night's sleep to the sound of pecking at her window. She slowly walked towards the culprit of the noise, she pulled open the balcony window. She felt the breeze blow past her, the chill in it causing her skin to erupt in a layer of Goosebumps.

A small black owl flew into the room and perched itself on the frame of Hermione's bed. Hermione walked over and removed the letter from its leg and unrolled it.

_Hi Hermione_

_I finally have a day off and have decided to spend it with my best friend. So meet me at the leaky around midday, you can tell me more about this dream house of yours and this new man you have (Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut)_

_Love Ginny x_

The piece of parchment fluttered to the floor when Hermione released it. She bought her hands towards her temples and began to massage them, in an attempt to rub away the memories of the day before.

Acting as Ron's wife to get her dream house

Accidently kissing Ron, on the lips no less

Walking in on another sweet embrace between Chrissy and Ron

Her date with Jamie

Picturing Ron whilst Jamie kissed her

Leaving Jamie and herself confused

Admitting that she was still in love with Ron

No matter how hard or fast she rubbed, they just wouldn't leave her mind. Suddenly her stomach rumbled, why she did not know as she had plenty to eat the night before, her stomach gave another lurch. She couldn't avoid it anymore, she would need to leave the sanctuary of her room.

She left her room, her fingers crossed that she would find herself alone in the flat.

No such luck. Sat at the table in his plaid pyjama bottoms and a white top, which Hermione seriously thought had shrunk since the last time he had worn it. It was either that or she simply now noticed just how hard and rigid his muscles were.

"Morning" she quietly said as she took her usual seat at the table.

She was sure the revelations she had made to herself the night before would be easily noticed by Ron.

"Morning" he replied before shovelling another fork of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Hermione went about preparing herself a cup of coffee, she still hadn't taken another look at Ron. She took a few deep calming breaths, telling herself to act normal around Ron.

"So how was your date last night" Ron asked shortly. Hermione sighed at his choice of conversation starter.

"Fine" was all she said, she really didn't think it would be good to explain how pictured his face whilst Jamie kissed her. "Well I need to start getting ready, Ginny wants to meet up with me today" she said taking her coffee into her hands and walking to her room.

She walked around her room slowly collecting the things she would need for a shower. She took it slowly as a way to keep herself occupied for the 3 hours before she actually needed to meet up with Ginny.

Once she had collected everything she needed , at a snail's pace, she walked into the shower. Her body immediately relaxed under the powerful, warm spray of the water.

She was brought out of her blissful relaxation by a knocking at the bathroom door.

"I'm in the shower Ron" she shouted as to be heard above the running water.

"I know, it's just that some post arrived for you" Ron shouted through the door.

"Will you just put it in my room for me"

"Ok" he replied before walking into her room.

Suddenly Hermione's shower wasn't relaxing. Now she once again had to contend with thoughts of Ron.

Ron opened the door to the room he hadn't stepped foot in since Hermione's arrival. His senses were struck by a faint smell of lavender perfume and strawberries. It was a smell Ron knew all too well, it was Hermione's smell.

His eyes travelled around the room, just as he thought it would be it was tidy and neat. Hermione never failed to impress him when it came to tidiness. His eyes fell towards the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight on the bed.

Laid out neatly were the clothes that Hermione would be wearing that day, all positioned as though they were already being worn by an invisible person who was lying on the bed.

He found himself smiling at the sight, he didn't know why he expected anything less from Hermione.

He walked up to her desk, which unlike everything else in Hermione room was a mess. There were letters everywhere. Empty ink pots and broken quills lay unused but amongst all of the rubbish on her desk was a silver photo frame.

The picture was taken back in seventh year, the trio were stood under the tree at the edge of the lake. The lake was in the background, they were all just posing for the photo when out of the water was the large tentacle of the squid, who seemed to be waving at the camera. At this all three of the burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Ron placed Hermione's letters on the only clear space he could find, before turning to exit the room.

As his hand reached for the handle it turned on its own. Hermione jumped slightly at the sight of Ron inside her room.

Ron's breath caught in his throat as he saw Hermione wrapped only in a fluffy white towel. Her hair was still soaking wet from the shower causing it to become an even darker shade of brown. Her skin still had a light pink glow to it due to the heat of the water.

"Erm...I ...letters" Ron stuttered, the ability to talk slowly returning to him.

"Right..Ok... well thanks" luckily her skin was already pink or her blush would have been even more noticeable.

"I'll..Just....let....you get .....I'll just go" he said as he pointed to the open door behind her. Trying his hardest to let a little a laugh out to lighten the situation

"Yeah" she said as she tried to squeeze past him.

"Right well see you later" he said as he walked out of the door, by this time Hermione was already standing at the edge of her bed.

Ron went to close the door, however, he had the sudden urge to take one last glance at Hermione. As his head returned round the door he saw that she was bent over and roughly drying her hair with another towel.

Ron was watching her so closely he could see the tiny pearls of water running down the tanned skin of her neck.

Hermione, didn't know why but she felt as though someone was watching her but when she turned around her room was empty and all she could see was her dressing gown on the back of the door.

**Lunch with Ginny**

Hermione made her way towards the familiar pub.

"Hermione, over here" waved Ginny

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite to Ginny, who had already taken the liberty of ordering a drink for the both of them.

"I ordered for you" said Ginny after Hermione took to her seat.

"So, how are you Ginny" Hermione asked, hoping this would take the attention off of herself.

"I'm good, works the same as usual, Harry's fine" Hermione was shocked, Ginny had just relayed an entire week worth of events into a sentence, Hermione was sure it was because Ginny wanted to hear her news. "So how are you"

"I'm fine, works fine" Hermione answered quickly.

"Hermione are you ok, I man, usually when I ask you about work you can't stop talking about it" said the red headed women as she leaned over and placed her hand on top of Hermione, as a way to try and comfort her. This gesture caused a small smile to form on Hermione's lips.

"Honestly Ginny I'm fine, there is absolutely nothing wrong" Hermione said in what she hoped would be a convincing tone.

"Spill" demanded Ginny, with a small chuckle. "Hermione I know you to well, something is the matter and once again you're bottling it up hoping that eventually it will go away. We I have news for you. It won't, so why don't you tell me about it and don't leave anything out, I've got all day"

Ginny never failed to amaze Hermione with her ability to read people's feelings.

It was at times like this when she was so glad to have her as one of her best friends. However doubt washed over Hermione as to whether or not she should reveal what she was truly feeling to Ginny.

Part of her really wished she could, that she could share with her best friend that she finally felt her life was on track. What an amazing feeling it was to know that she would have an amazing house of her own within a few weeks, how she had been on a date with a guy who she could see herself dating and calling boyfriend. How she had a job she loved.

She wished she could share with Ginny the disappointment she felt when that good feeling only lasted the matter of moments due to one mistaken kiss with Ron. How she know felt like there was a major part of her heart that, no matter whether she had the house and the job or even the boyfriend, would never be whole because she was in love with someone who didn't love her back.

Against her own will, she felt a large salty tear roll down her cheek. She knew know that it was pointless to try and hide her pain from Ginny. As soon as Ginny saw the tears in Hermione's eyes she left her seat and took the one next to her friend.

She pulled Hermione into hug. Hermione's head resting on her shoulder where the now uncontrollable tears were soaking her top. Ginny never noticed, all she was focused on was trying to comfort Hermione, she rubbed soothing circles on the crying girls back whilst slowly rocking her.

"ssshhh" whispered Ginny "come on Hermione, it can't be that bad. Please just tell me so I can at least try to help. I hate seeing you like this" said Ginny almost desperately.

This seemed to knock Hermione out of her crying stupor. She removed herself from Ginny's shoulder, which she realised was wet from her tears. She tried to control her breathing, attempting to get it to return to normal. She slowly lifted her head so that she could look into the eyes of her friend. She began to shake her head, causing a few wayward tears to fall.

"It is that bad Ginny" said Hermione in a croaky voice. Ginny merely stared at her, refusing to believe anything could be that bad.

"Whatever it is Hermione, we can work through it, fix it. Just please tell me" pleaded Ginny.

"I'm in love" Hermione simply said.

This had not been what Ginny was expecting. Usually when someone states that they are in love they get a faraway look in their eyes, that told everybody that they were thinking about the person they loved. They have a smile constantly placed on their lips. They don't however have red watery eyes caused by sobbing.

"Hermione, isn't that supposed to be a good thing" Ginny asked. Hermione just shook her head in response. "Is it because you're scared? I mean.. I know you've only just started dating this James or Jamie, whatever his name is. But that doesn't matter, when you know you know. Are you crying because you think he doesn't love you back? Because if it is I can tell you right now that that is stupid. How could he not, you're smart, funny, beautiful and any man would be lucky to have your love"

For some unknown reason to Ginny this merely made Hermione start to cry again. When she was able to once again get her sobs under control, Hermione looked Ginny in the eyes.

"Whatever way you look at it Ginny, loving him is not a good thing" Ginny's brow knitted s she tried to understand what Hermione was telling her.

"Why"

"Because it's not Jamie I'm in love with" said Hermione lowering her eyes from Ginny's.

Ginny just sat there.

**Back at Ron's apartment**

Ron heard his front door close as Hermione left the apartment. His head still filled with the images of her standing there in her room wearing only a towel, drying her hair.

Once he had silently closed her door he hoped he would stop thinking about her, when he didn't he decided he would go into the living room to read the last edition of his quidditch magazine. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't wipe his mind of images of her.

He decided that staying in the apartment was no good. He walked towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder as he knelt down.

"Harry, Harry are you there mate" he called loudly into Harry and Ginny's living room. When there was no answer he decided o try Harry's fire at work.

"Ron, why are you flooing my office" asked Harry as his brought his emerald eyes away from the piece of parchment he was reading.

"I was just wondering if you were free" Ron said from the fire.

"Well not at the moment but I can be in about 15 minutes, why what's up" asked Harry

"Nothing it's just in bored, what with Chrissy being in Bulgaria. Besides do I need a reason to catch up with my best mate" grinned Ron.

"Whatever. Ok I'll meet you at your flat when I've wrapped here."

"Alright, see you in a bit mate" Ron said as his head disappeared from the fire.

When Ron removed his head from his fire he stood up and wiped down his trousers. He walked over to the kitchen to boil the water of his kettle. He was glad that Harry was coming over, he need something to get his mind off of what happened this morning .

Before he knew it Harry was standing in his living room removing the soot from his auror robes.

"Honey I'm home" chuckled Harry as he walked towards Ron in the kitchen.

"Shut up Harry"

"So what's up" asked Harry as he took a seat at the table.

"Nothing just bored, Chrissy left for Bulgaria this morning and Hermione is out with Ginny today so I figured why not have a catch up with my best mate. Want a drink"

"Love one thanks. Yeah Ginny was looking forward to spending the whole day with Hermione, I think she feels a bit let out because you get to spend loads of time with her and she doesn't"

"Too much time if you ask me" mumbled Ron, hoping that he wasn't heard by Harry.

"Why'd you say that" asked Harry. Ron groaned at his own stupidity for doubting the hearing power of the boy who lived.

"It's just....I don't know...I mean I like having Hermione around, I mean she is my best friend and all but I don't know. Do you get what I mean" asked Ron, his face pleading that Harry did because he didn't understand what he was saying.

"Ron, how could anybody understand that" laughed Harry.

"As I said it's great having her here. The place is always tidy, she is always asking if it's alright if she does something. Sometimes when Chrissy is late from work she will make dinner. She makes the best stew ever, it's even better than mums and that's saying something. And of course there is the fact she's Hermione so you know, why wouldn't I want her around but I just wish things would go back to how they were" sighed Ron.

"Back to how exactly. Never hearing from her, just ignoring her existence" said Harry in a slightly angered manner.

"Of course not" shouted Ron, Ron realised the direction this conversation was taking and decided to rescue the situation "what do you want to drink Harry"

"A cup of tea please"

Ron left his chair and walked to get the drinks ready. He removed to cups from the cupboard and put the teabag into Harry's cup and a spoonful of coffee into his, with loads of sugar.

"Harry can I ask you something" Ron asked when something Chrissy had said suddenly entered his mind.

"Go ahead"

"How do you take your coffee"

"What" asked a perplexed Harry.

"How'd you take your coffee, it's a simply question Harry" chuckled Ron

"Ron I'm hurt. I've been your best friend for how many years now and you still haven't realised that I never drink coffee. Why the strange question anyway"

"so you never drink it" harry just shook his head in reply "well it's just Chrissy commented on the way me and Hermione take ours, you know the complete opposite way and she said it would e funny if you took yours somewhere between the two, you know the whole golden trio thing"

"Ok, well that's weird. Ginny thinks it's funny how I never touch coffee and she never touches tea, she actually thinks it's kind of cute."

"Right"

The pair took to drinking their drinks, with light conversation, which Ron made sure was directed anywhere other than a certain bushy haired witch.

"So you missing Chrissy yet Ron" Harry said as he took his empty cup towards the sink.

"Is it really bad of me if I said no" sighed Ron

"No, not bad just weird. I miss Ginny like crazy if she goes away for a match or if I'm on a mission"

"Well I suppose it's different for you two then. I suppose I will miss her when it has been a bit longer"

"Yeah. So are you going to the cannons ball on your own then or are you taking Hermione"

"Don't you think it would be a bit strange if I took another women Harry"

"Not really, I mean she is your best friend, why would it be weird. That is unless..."

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence Harry" said Ron, rather louder than he needed to.

"Why not"

"You know as well as I do why not"

"Look Ron, I'm not the greatest at this relationship stuff, hell I still don't know why Ginny picked me after it took me so long to realize I loved her. But I do know that you should miss the person you loved like crazy when they aren't with you. I just figured that maybe you don't because Hermione is here. That's all, I mean look at how you were when she left for university after that night you...."

"You mean the night I made you swear you would never mention again" sighed Ron.

"Yeah that night. Ron if you truly are over Hermione, like you say you are, then what's the harm in taking her to the ball" stated Harry.

"I am over Hermione one hundred percent Harry. Hell I'm marrying another woman for Merlin's sake.

But if it will convince you that I am then fine, I'll take Hermione to the ball" shouted Ron.

"Look Ron, I'm not the one who needs convincing. All I'm saying is that maybe you do. Maybe having Hermione back in your life and so close has made feelings you had for her return or maybe you are just confused. Either way Ron you need to work this out"

"what's there to work out Harry, I'm marrying Chrissy, I'm not in love with Hermione, sure she will always be my first and at one point I wanted her to be my only but I grew out of that. I moved on Harry. Honestly I have no feelings towards Hermione other than that of friendship"

"Ok. I won't say anymore. Well I better get home, Ginny wanted me to tidy the living room for when she gets back from her day with Hermione"

"Alright mate, I'll see you soon. And I'm sorry for going off the handle back then. It's just..." shyly said Ron, his eyes directed on the floor.

"It's alright mate I understand. Say hello to Hermione and Chrissy for me when you next speak to them for me" said Harry as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

After Harry had left Ron was left only to his own thoughts. He knew that there would always be a special part of his heart that would forever and always belong to Hermione, but he also knew that Chrissy deserved a part of his heart as well.

He told himself that the only reason he was thinking so much about Hermione was because it was now just her and him, he knew or hoped that when she had moved out and that when Chrissy was back that things would go back to how he wished they were.

Where he and Hermione were just friends, where he had a fiancé whom he cared a great deal about. A fiancé who helped him when Hermione had left the first time, a fiancé who made him laugh again.

Just thinking about Chrissy made Ron realise that he needed to forget about what he was or wasn't thinking about Hermione. One way to go about this was to invite Hermione to the ball with him. To go with her as a friend, there was no reason to think it was weird, after all he had taken other people who weren't Chrissy to these events. He'd once taken Ginny, when neither women were available he took Harry or in extreme cases one of his brothers wives.

That would work, that would prove to himself, Harry and everybody else that he was just friends with Hermione.

_**A:N well....what did you think. Please write a review and tell me, I like reviews, they're like chocolate, I just can't get enough.**_

_**Coming up in the next chapter is what Ginny has to say on the whole situation. **_

_**Review, review, review. Please **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A: N **** hey guys, sorry I didn't realise it had been so long since I last updated, well here is the next chapter, hope you like. **

**Secrets in a Shoebox**

Chapter 6

"Whatever way you look at it Ginny, loving him is not a good thing" Ginny's brow knitted s she tried to understand what Hermione was telling her.

"Why"

"Because it's not Jamie I'm in love with" said Hermione lowering her eyes from Ginny's.

Ginny just sat there.

The silence seemed endless to Hermione, every once in a while the red head sitting opposite to her would open her mouth as though trying to speak, only to shut it soon after, making her look like a fish out of water.

Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore, she needed her friend to say something, anything.

"Please Ginny, just say something" pleaded Hermione.

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, as though searching for the words, she took in one large breath.

"You have to stop" stated Ginny. This took Hermione by surprise.

"What, I...I... don't understand. What do you mean stop?"

"You have to stop loving Ron" Ginny said looking directly into the deep brown eyes of her best friend.

Hermione looked down at the table, noticing its grain had faded considerably over the years. She had no idea Ginny knew, she didn't think she had acted in any way that would suggest she loved Ron, she knew her friend was insightful and tended to be good at reading people. But still, how did she know, before Hermione managed to get together the words to ask her, Ginny already had an answer.

"It was obvious that it was Ron, I mean, he was your first love. It just so happens that you move back to England and live with Ron. I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later, I just kinda hoped it wouldn't happen" Ginny said sadly.

Hermione felt a salty tear roll down her cheek, a tear that she never knew was forming. She abruptly rubbed it away hoping to also stop any further tears.

Why would Ginny say this, when she was younger she told Hermione that she need to whatever it took in order to get Ron. She would have told her to be ruthless in order to get what she wanted, Ginny would have told her that any girl was just a minor obstacle she needed to overcome. Why the sudden change of heart. Sure, Hermione didn't want to love Ron and didn't want to break him and Chrissy up but why was Ginny so against her loving Ron.

"Why? Why do you want me to stop, a few years ago you would have thought it great" asked Hermione, anger in her voice, but sadness in her eyes.

"Because Rons happy now"

"I know" Hermione said dejectedly, again her eyes found the grain of the wooden table.

"Look, Hermione, you're right, when we were at school I would have given anything for you to be with Ron but that's changed"

"Why"

"Because I saw what loving you did to him when you left. It broke his heart, a heart that took years to repair, thanks to the help of Chrissy. Hermione, I can't let his heart get broken again"

"what makes you think I would break his heart again" Hermione managed to speak, her voice cracked under the strain of the sobs she was now releasing due to hearing the fact that she had broken his heart.

"Look, I'm not saying that you will, but I need to protect him in case it does happen." Ginny reached over the table to grip Hermione's hands in hers. "Hermione I love you like a sister but Ron IS my brother. He's the one who would climb into bed with me when the ghoul would scare me at night, he's the one that would take Fred and George's pranks just so I wouldn't. He was always the one protecting me, now it's time I returned the favour."

Hermione raised her tear stained face, her deep brown eyes looking into the slightly teary green eyes of Ginny's.

"The morning you left he seemed so happy for some reason, we still don't know why, I think it's because he finally had the courage to tell you. But whatever the reason, he went and packed some of his things, he told us he was going to go with you"

Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears.

"But when we said that you had already gone, his heart broke, I think it's because he thought you didn't love him the way he loved you. He wouldn't eat, talk or do anything. All he did was sit in his room in the dark. We tried to get him to talk about it but he didn't. Then Harry went to talk to him, Merlin knows what he said to him but whatever it was it worked. Ron left his room, he started eating meals with us, talking. Then he did something nobody thought he would, given how he was just weeks ago. He followed his dream, he tried out and got a place on the cannons. He did all of this but he wasn't Ron. He was like a robot, just going to work, coming home, he never laughed, he never got angry he never did anything Ron. This went on for ages Hermione"

Hermione's heart and mind felt bombarded with guilt, hurt and pain. All that Ginny was telling her was her fault, she was the one that left him asleep in her bed that morning. She was the one who went without telling him everything she felt in her heart. She was to one that caused him all of his suffering.

"But then Chrissy came, she was what he needed. She got him to laugh again, she brought the old Ron back. It took her time, but she never gave up on him, she loved him. Over time he began to love her to. Now look at him Hermione he's doing great, he has an amazing apartment, he is doing fantastic at quidditch, he has a fiancé. Things are good in his life Hermione"

"I know, and despite what you think I have no intention of ruining what he has. I just want what's best for him. As much as I wish that that was me, I know it's not. Chrissy is, she is great, she loves him, the way he deserves to be loved. I could never hurt him" Hermione managed as she wiped her eyes of the tears that had yet to cease.

Both girls sat there, Ginny's heart breaking for her best friend, she would love for her brother to be with Hermione but she also knew that she never wanted to see him in the state he was ever again. There was the chance that that would never happen but she wasn't willing to risk it.

Hermione sat there realising that her loving Ron was just hurting the both of them, she wanted to tell Ginny what had happened that night four years ago but realised that it wouldn't help anything. How she wished she had her old time turner, if she could just go back to that night and change it.

She would never wish that the night didn't happen, to this day it remained one of her happiest memories, but the morning after was one of her saddest. If only she had waited until he woke up, if only she had spoken to him, if only she had waited long enough for him to pack and go with her. But there was nothing she could do.

It was the past, and it was best for all concerned if it stayed in the past. As much as it would pain her to do so, she would have to look towards the future, the future she knew she couldn't have with Ron. The future in which Ron would be married to Chrissy.

"So what do I do now Gin" asked Hermione

"Honestly"

Hermione merely nodded.

"I don't know"

"That's what I was afraid you'd say" said Hermione, attempting a chuckle.

"Well you could always tell me about your new house and this guy Jamie" smiled Ginny.

With that Hermione went into great detail about the house, about what she would do with some of the rooms. She also told Ginny, in somewhat less details, about Jamie. How he'd taken her to an amazing restaurant, she left out the part about seeing Rons face when he kissed her.

After they spoke, both girls decided that some shopping was in order. Hermione was grateful of Ginny, she knew that Hermione needed a way to keep her mind off of a certain red haired blue eyed boy. Shopping in the packed streets of Diagon alley certainly did that.

By the end of the afternoon Hermione had successfully spent the entire contents of her purse on items she never knew she wanted or needed, amongst these purchases were of course some new books.

"Hermione, I never knew you like shopping so much" chuckled Ginny.

"Neither did I. Thanks for today Ginny" Hermione said shyly.

"My pleasure, besides this way I have an excuse to tell Harry why I needed to spend so much. I'll say it was because I needed to keep up with you"

"Yeah, it really helped keep my mind off things"

"Hermione, you're going to be ok, I know you. You're strong" said Ginny as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know and you know that you don't have anything to worry about. I won't mess things up. I swear"

"Well, I suppose I better get back home, owl me if you need anything"

"I will, bye Ginny" Hermione managed to say before her friend disappeared with a faint pop.

Hermione decided that walking would be her best choice of travel today. She took a slow pace back to Ron's apartment.

Before too long she found thoughts of Ron returning to her. As hard as she tried they wouldn't stay away for too long. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had bumped into something.

"Hermione, is that you. Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice.

Hermione looked up from the pavement to see the face that went with the voice. Great, he was just who she wanted to see.

"Jamie, yeah I'm fine thank you, just wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Lost in those thoughts of yours again were you. How about we do something to keep them away"

"Thanks for the offer but they're kind of unavoidable" she said sadly

"So listen, about last night, I had a really good time" he said as a blush crept to his cheeks.

"So did I Jamie bu..."

"Great, I thought maybe you didn't, especially after I kissed you but now I know you didn't..."

"Listen Jamie I did have a great time but I'm not in the right place right now to have a relationship. I'm sorry"

Jamie's face seemed to fall slightly at that comment but it soon recovered.

"Sure...that's fine...."

"I'd still like to be your friend though, that won't change" she tried to reassure him

"I'd like that Hermione"

"It's settled then friends" she said as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"Friends" he repeated taking her hand in his and shaking it. "Well I best be off, I'll see you in the office then" with that he left Hermione.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Hermione realised she was standing outside the apartment building. Bob as always was standing guard at the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Hermione" he said in his usual happy tone.

"Good afternoon Bob" replied Hermione.

"I see the young gentleman caught up with you then" he said knowingly, trying hard to hide a small laugh.

"Yes he did" she said raising an eyebrow to Bob.

"I know it's not my place to say miss but, that boy has it bad for you, not that I blame him, you're a mighty fine young lass"

"Thanks Bob, but there is nothing between us, I just that moment told Jamie the same thing"

"Well his loss miss Hermione, there you go, goodbye miss Hermione" he said as he opened the door for her.

"Bye Bob" as soon as Hermione was in the lobby she apparated to the flat.

She could hear Ron pottering about in the kitchen, she knew she would need to face him eventually but at that precise moment she wasn't ready for it. So she, as silently as she could, made her way to her room.

Ron was standing in the kitchen attempting to make a sandwich. He thought he heard the door of the apartment shut, he walked to the hallway and poked his head around to see, upon seeing nothing he just shook his head as though he had imagined it and returned to making his food.

Just as he was about to bring the bread to his mouth he heard his name being called from the fireplace.

"Ron, Ron sweetie are you there" chimed Chrissy

Ron quickly put down his sandwich and made his way to the fireplace.

"So you got there safely then" asked Ron

"Yeah just arrived at the hotel now, I thought I'd let you know as soon as possible" smiled Chrissy

"Good, so what's it like, are you having a good time"

"Well it's cold and I haven't really had time to enjoy myself yet. How are things there without me"

"They're fine, spoke to Harry earlier, which reminds me he said hi"

"Say hi back. How's Hermione?"

"Fine, I saw her at breakfast but she was in a bit of a rush to meet up with Ginny, she's not back yet" Ron failed to mention the fact that he had seen Hermione as she stepped into her room wearing only a towel.

"Well say hello for me. Well I better get my unpacking done" she smiled sadly. "I miss you already"

"Miss you too"

"I love you"

"Same"

"Goodbye Ron" she said sorrowfully before her head disappeared in emerald flames.

Ron went back to his sandwich that was still lying untouched on the table. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the parchment envelope that had been sitting there since the morning, he had no need to open it as he already knew what it contained.

Still he opened it to find two tickets to the Chudley Cannons celebratory Cannon Ball. He took the glossed paper between his fingers, tracing the letters with his thumb.

He knew that he need to do it, he needed to ask her, if only as a way to prove to Harry he no longer loved her. He returned the tickets to the table and refocused his attention to his food.

Hermione could wait, his hunger couldn't.

**A:N ****I know it's not as long as the other but I thought that this was a good place to end it, besides I wouldn't be able to upload it now if I keep writing. This chapter doesn't have any Ron and Hermione moments together but they will be in the next chapter.**

**As always, don't forget to review, I love them, please it will only take a moment of your time and it would make me very happy ********.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N well here you go guys, it's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Secrets in a Shoe Box**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione closed the door to her room as silently as she possibly could. She just could face him right now, she knew she would have to but at that precise moment in time she just needed to collect her thoughts.

She placed herself in the large chair that sat beside her bookshelf, one way in which Hermione Granger was always able to relax was when she had a good book placed in front of her. She pulled out her worn copy of Hogwarts: A history, for some reason she always managed to find peace with the yellowing pages of this particular book. May be it was because it reminded her of a similar time, sure she was helping the boy who lived battle the most evil wizard of all time, but now that seemed so much more simple than battling your own heart.

She found herself sitting there for hours, lost within the pages of her book. She hadn't even realised that the sun had set, casting the room into near darkness. She hadn't realised that her stomach was making noises due to lack of food. She had become oblivious to the world around her. That was until there was a short knock at the door, causing her to jump slightly.

"come in" she strained, her voice weak at its lack of activity.

There door opened letting in a beam of light from the hall. Only then did Hermione realise how dark it had been in her room. Ron poked his head in through the crack in the door, an apprehensive look on his face.

"are you ok Hermione?" he asked

"I'm fine Ron, why"

"it's just I didn't hear you come in or anything. There was no light on, you haven't come out for food, I asked Bob whether or not you were back and he said you came home hours ago, I thought maybe you were ill so I thought I'd come check"

"thank you for your concern Ron but I'm fine, I just found myself lost in a book" she chuckled at the last part before adding "as usual"

She looked back down to her mammoth book, upon raising her head she found Ron perched on her arm of her reading chair, the close contact made her heart skip and cause her breath to hitch in her throat.

"what you reading" he asked as he took the book from her lap only to laugh loudly when he read the title. "Hermione, why are you reading this again, you know it off by heart" he managed to say between laughs.

"it doesn't matter, I still enjoy reading it" she said never one to shy away from a petty argument with Ron over literature.

"Hermione the thing is barely holding together anymore. Look the pages are all wrinkled and everything, I never did see your fascination with this book, I mean we spent 7 years in the place"

"well Ronald, maybe if you read it, like I've been suggesting for what seems like eternity, then maybe you would understand why I enjoy it so much" the effects of Rons close proximity of Ron now forgotten as her temper started to rise.

"sure, sure" his laughing abruptly coming to a stop "well at least buy another copy if you're going to read it so much"

"but it's pointless, this copy may have seen better days, but I refuse to get rid of it purely on that basis, I can still read it"

"fine... wait" Ron quickly stood from his place on the arm chair, only to go over to the bookshelf, his large hands tracing each cover, searching. "here it is" he said triumphantly.

"what" asked Hermione, shocked at his strange behaviour. Ron made his way back over to her with a familiar looking book. "Ron...whats...why" she asked stunned.

"it's nothing I just picked it up one day" he said handing her a newer looking copy of Hogwarts : A history. "so are you hungry, I made some sausages"

"yeah...thats...yeah" Hermione said as she regained her composure.

"great, I just let you get ready" with that Ron left Hermione in her once again dark room with two copies of her favourite book.

Hermione quickly composed herself, setting the books back on the bookshelf, side by side. She attempted to straighten her clothes. She then left her room to be met with the delightful aroma of freshly cooked sausage and mash.

She saw Ron standing in front of the oven, spoon in hand as he quickly whisked the potatoes to make them smooth. Hermione watched in awe, his usually imposing, muscular frame seemed more delicate as he stood cooking. His bangs falling in front of his baby blue eyes.

"so what is it, while the cats away the mice will play" she said as she took her seat at the table.

"miss Granger, I have absolutely no idea what you mean" Ron smirked as he placed a large plate of hot sausages on the table in front of her.

"please Ron, you and I both know that Chrissy would not allow you to eat sausages, especially not this many" she said as she pointed to the vast amount on the plate.

"ok, but please don't tell her Hermione. I really miss sausages" he pleaded

Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of a younger Ron, he seemed so childlike, saying he missed sausages. She just smiled and shook her head, Ron was happy with this answer and went straight for food.

Dinner passed pleasantly, as predicted Ron ate the majority of the food, Hermione never would understand how this man ate so much.

"that was good" he smiled as he leaned back in his chair, his hands rubbing is stomach.

"sure you couldn't go for dessert" Hermione smirked.

"why have we got some, because if we do than I wouldn't pass" he smiled

"no Ron, we don't have any. I'm surprised you haven't burst yet"

"are you trying to say I eat a lot mione" the use of her nickname never failed to make her cringe on the outside, yet smile on the inside.

"I'm not trying to say anything I AM saying you eat a lot"

"well anyway, I need to ask you something" he said suddenly nervous.

"erm sure"

"well there's this thing at work, you know because we won and all, the cannons ball, well usually I'd take Chrissy but she's not here. Ginny and Harry will probably be busy, well anyway I need, not need exactly but want to take a friend and well"

"Ron, you're mumbling, I can't understand what you're saying"

"Hermione do you want to come to the cannons ball" he finally said.

"erm...well...i.."

"it's not a major thing Hermione, its just where all the players and management types get together and celebrate, its formal at the beginning but usually ends up as informal as it could, its fun"

"I don't think I should Ron... I mean I have work to catch up on and I don't have anything to wear, its such short notice" she tried to think of every excuse she could that would get her out of going but it seemed like Ron was having none of it.

"please Hermione, I mean if you don't come then I'd have to take my mum, and that's not a good thing for a grown guy to do please, you wouldn't put your best friend through that would you" he said taking her hand from across the table, his pleading blue eyes searching for her brown ones.

"ok" she said, she tried with every fibre in her body to refuse but one look into his eyes she found herself agreeing.

"great, it starts tomorrow night at about seven, that gives you plenty of time to pick up a dress after work, we were muggle attire not robes for some reason" he left the table and placed the plates in the sink, charming them to wash themselves. "well I'm knocked, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow mione"

"yeah good night Ron"

Hermione sat at the table for a few minutes, contemplating what she had just gotten herself into. She swore to herself earlier today that she would not engage in anything thing that would result in her falling more in love with Ron, _if that's even possible_, she thought rather bitterly to herself. Yet her she was, agreeing to practically be his date for the Ball.

She decided to go to bed, if she was going to spend the day at work and the evening with Ron, then she would need all the sleep she could get.

**The morning of the Ball**

Hermione awake from her strange dreams of flying across the countryside, strange because she hated to fly. She rolled over, shielding her eyes from the light finding its way into her room.

Today was going to be a long day.

She went around her room, doing her usual ritual of taking a shower, getting together all of the work things and getting dressed. she made her way into the kitchen to grab a rushed breakfast before work, as she made her way down the hall she heard the faint snores of Ron coming from his room, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of him, deciding that there would be plenty of them later on, she would put it off for as long as she possibly could.

As she opened the window she heard a tapping on the kitchen window, perched there was an unfamiliar brown owl, she walked over to the window to allow the bird entry. She took its small package from its beak and opened it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

_I am pleased, but still a tad upset, to say that the house is now officially yours. I have removed all of my possessions. Please find enclosed in this letter the key to the house that has brought me so much joy over the years. My only hope now is that it brings you the same. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Mrs. Linley_

Hermione hastily ripped the brown paper that covered the house key. If she had smiled any more her face would have split. She knew she couldn't make much noise as Ron was still asleep, but this didn't stop her from jumping excitedly on the spot.

Maybe today wouldn't be that bad after all.

After picking up an apple from the side, she made her way out of the apartment and to the ministry.

**At work**

Hermione sat behind her desk, pleased that she had worked her way through the enormous pile of work that was waiting for her when she walking through the door this morning. At any other time this wouldn't have bothered her, today however, it did. She was glad in some ways as it did managed to ward of thoughts of a certain red haired man for a while, however anytime she came across a word that reminded her of him she slipped back into her dreamlike state.

"come in" Hermione said from her desk when there was a knock at the door "oh Jamie, hi"

"you're here late"

"I am" she asked puzzled, she looked at the clock that sat on the corner of her desk, shocked at what it told her "I AM" she now became flustered, collecting up the papers she needed to take home with her, making sure everything was put away.

"Hermione, relax, what's the rush" Jamie asked.

"I need to go shopping for a dress, then get ready....Argh...I can't believe I didn't notice the time, look Jamie, I don't mean to be rude but I really need t get going"

"sure, I'll see you on Monday then" he said as he turned and made his way out of her office.

Hermione officially only had 2 hours and 12 minutes to pick up a new dress and get ready for tonight, she had no idea where the time had gone and now she would have to rush around trying to get things ready, Hermione Granger was always punctual and it was not about to stop now.

Now with only 2 hours and 8 minutes left she exited her office.

**Back at the apartment**

Hermione walked through the door, her cheeks red from her exhaustion. She threw down her bags, pleased that it hadn't taken her as long as she had anticipated. The women in the dress shop merely asked her what her date looked like, Hermione had wasted a few moments lost in thought at the idea of Ron and the word date being used in the same sentence.

Hermione described, in great detail, the colour of his hair, his beautiful blue eyes, that he had a few scattered freckles across his skin. With this new found knowledge the women ran off and collected a dress for Hermione. She had insisted that Hermione try it on, which Hermione was not happy about due to time, but could help smiling when she saw what the dress looked like on.

Hermione ran to her room with her bags, to get prepared for tonight's festivities.

Knock

"Hermione are you nearly ready, we've only got 30 minutes before we need to be there" shouted Ron from behind the door.

"I'm sorry Ron, work took longer than I thought, but I'm getting ready as we speak"

"ok" Hermione heard Ron retreat back down the corridor.

Hermione hung her dress on the back of the door, once again please with the saleswomen's selection. She knew she didn't have time for a shower so just washed her face.

After a very rushed make over, Hermione stood in front of her mirror, she brushed the sides of the dress, enjoying the feel of the fabric against her skin, she had tamed her hair as much as possible, yet it still wasn't as nice as she longed for it to be.

She took a few calming breathes, reminding herself that this was not a date with Ron Weasley, it was purely one friend taking another friend to a work event. It didn't matter that one of the friends was madly in love with the other.

When she felt her nerves were calm enough she walked to her door, picking up her clutch bag on the way. When she opened the door she saw that Ron was on the other side.

He was wearing a perfectly fitted suit, dark blue with a crisp white shirt, top two buttons undone, no tie.

She went to say she was ready only to interrupted by Ron, who hadn't seemed to move since she opened the door.

"wow"

**A:N well what do you think, I wanted this chapter to display a bit of what live would be like for them if they were a couple, like the whole dinner thing, making sure the other is ready in time.**

**Well as usual don't forget to review, review , review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A: N well here you go guys. The reason this has been up loaded so early is because ****juanli**** asked for it by the 7****th**** , but because they, along with my other faithful reviewers have been so great reviewing all my chapters I thought I'd give the next chapter by the 6****th****, now isn't that nice of me.**

**Oh and just to warn you this chapter has some mature language.**

**Secrets in a Shoe Box**

**Chapter 8**

"Wow" was all Ron managed to communicate. He was pretty sure that he had never seen Hermione look more beautiful than she did right now, he thought after the Yule ball that would be hard.

"I'm guessing ii look ok then" Hermione said weakly, doing a little spin where she stood.

Still Ron said nothing.

"Well I guess we'd better be going, sorry I took so long"

Hermione made her way to the front door. Ron merely stood, in a trance like state, watching as the sheer baby blue dress flowed over Hermione's body, swaying with her every step. When she realised Ron hadn't moved she looked back at him and gave him a warning look that told him she did not like to be late.

Suddenly Ron snapped out of his daze, with a slight shake of the head, and followed her out of the door. When the where both outside the apartment Ron held his hand out for Hermione to take.

"You'll need to take it if you what to get there, especially if you want to get there on time" he said, trying to look anywhere but here face.

Hermione timidly took his hand, feeling her heart ache at the fact Ron hadn't looked at her since she first opened her door.

Before Hermione realised that she felt the familiar squeezing sensation of being apparated, she found herself standing in a large ball room, circular tables sat along the edges of the room, leaving a large area in the middle for dancing. Lights twinkled across the ceiling. Hermione also noticed that there was a bar at the end of the room, she chuckled slightly at the fact that that was where most of the actual player were now resided.

"They really go all out don't they?" she asked Ron, who was doing what she had just been, gazing around the room, his attention seemed solely on the bar. When Ron didn't reply she subtly elbowed his ribs to get his attention.

"Huh?" was his educated reply.

"I said they really go all out don't they? I mean when you guys win they do this every time" she said glad that she finally had a bit of Ron's attention.

"Erm...yeah they do, I don't really notice it anymore. Listen Hermione I'll go fetch us some drinks why don't you go grab us a table" without waiting for a reply Ron had gone, leaving Hermione alone with a bunch of people she didn't even know.

***

"Hey, can I have 1 fire whiskey and 1 butter beer please" asked Ron as he leaned against the bar along with his team mates.

"So who's the little lady you've bought Ron, she's quite the looker" Ron groaned at their behaviour.

"That is my best friend, Hermione, and just to warn you guys she is pretty handy with a wand so don't you dare try anything" he warned them, keeping as much of a calm exterior as he could.

"Relax Ron, we were only saying, she is quite beautiful though, ain't she?" another of his teammates piped in.

Ron turned his head to find Hermione sitting on her own at a table, she seemed rather apprehensive and was twisting her clutch bag. Then her gaze met Rons and she gave him a little smile. Ron returned it with one of his lopsided grins before turning his attention back to the bar.

"Yeah she is" Ron said quietly as the bartender placed his drinks in his hands, Ron downed his fire whiskey in one gulp. "Better make it another butter beer"

***

Ron returned to their table with the drinks, an awkward silence fell between the pair, who just drank their drinks. Luckily the silence was interrupted by the manager and owner of the club giving their traditional speeches on how they were so pleased with the success of the club and how they can only see better things for the future. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she realised how often they would mention Ron Weasley, each time they did she would chance a look at his reaction, only to find his face had traces of his trademark blush. This in turn only caused her to blush, when she thought about how endearing it was.

"so now on with the nights celebrations" at this there was a large round of applause from everyone in the room, and then an ever louder groan as the first song played was a classical piece. Once again there was silence between her and Ron.

"Would you like to dance" Hermione's head turned quickly to look at Ron, in shock, only to find that his face showed no signs that he had just asked to question. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind her. "Hello, I'm over here. So how about a dance"

"Err.. I don't know.. I mean is that ok Ron?" she asked.

"Go for it" he said shortly and then immediately went back to his drink. Hermione nodded solemnly before taking the man's hand and leaving to dance.

The night pass quickly for Hermione, she found herself dancing with quidditch players, managers. Every time she found herself with someone new she would look back at Ron only to see him in the same state he was when she first went to dance. His eyes were on the table with a drink in his hand. Occasionally he would look up but it was never at her, she knew tonight would be bad, but she had no idea that it would break her heart.

"Can I cut in"

"Sure thing Ron, thanks for the dance Hermione"

Before Hermione knew what was happening she found herself in Ron's arms, she could tell he didn't want to be here because his body was stiff and he had yet to say anything to her. She decided that she had had enough of this childish notion of the silent treatment.

"Ron, if you don't want to dance with me then you don't have to, you can go back to your drink" she said when she had stopped them moving, she looked up at Rons face, unable to read it.

"I got told be my coach that I needed to dance with my beautiful date or I'd be benched for the next game for stupidity" his eyes finally looking at Hermione, just the simple fact that he had looked at her had made her smile.

"Well, we don't want that to happen do we" she gave a little chuckle, surprise to hear a similar sound come from Ron. "Well could you at least make it look convincing and smile"

To inject some humour to the situation Ron gave the cheesiest toothed smile he could.

"I said convincing Ron" she reprimanded, he shrugged and gave a convincing smile, if Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought it sincere.

The pair just danced in each other's arms, Hermione's head rested on Rons shoulder, his hand on her lower back. Hermione could hear his heart beating, she could smell his aftershave, her body moulded to his as they swayed, for the first time in ages Hermione felt truly relaxed, her eyes closed to memorise this moment.

"So you having a good time mione" Ron asked as he pulled himself enough away from her to see her face.

"Better now you're talking to me" she answered honestly. Ron gave a little chuckle at her answer.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to not talk to you mione" he placed a chaste kiss o her forehead, before using his hand to put her head back on his shoulder.

The night picked up after that, the music changed to more informal. Ron and Hermione found themselves laughing and joining in on conversations, more drink flowed. That was until Hermione yawned quite loudly, attracting everyone's attention, making her blush. Ron took this as his cue to take her home.

***

Ron was the last through the doors of the apartment, closing it behind him. Hermione literally ran to the couch and collapsed on it before removing her heels, she let out a long sigh as she did.

"That feels sooooooo much better" she said causing a laugh from Ron. He had just taken off his jacket and placed it on the dining table before collapsing on the couch next to Hermione.

"Takes it out of you doesn't it? So what do you think of the Cannon Ball" he asked as he leaned into the back of the couch more.

"I had a great time, not at first but it definitely got a lot better. I could tell you missed Chrissy"

"Yeah"

"She's a great woman Ron, you're lucky to have her" she admitted somewhat bitterly.

"I know" Ron sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ron can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she asked as she leant forward on the couch, her hands playing with the material of her dress. He simply nodded in reply, giving permission for her to continue. "Why do you love Chrissy?"

His eyes shot open, his relaxed posture now gone.

"What" from this Hermione realised how he must have taken her question as some sort of insult towards Chrissy.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just...it's just I can see why she loves you and she's told me before. I just want to know why she is so lucky to have you love her in return"

"Well she cared for me when others didn't"

"By that you mean me don't you"

"Listen just forget it Hermione it's the drink talking ok"

"No Ron, by others you meant me didn't you"

"Look Hermione it's late, I'm not going to get into this with you now" he said as he lifted himself from the couch.

"Oh yes you are Ronald Weasley, what on earth gave you the idea that I didn't and don't care" she said mimicking his movements only to stand in from of him.

"You're joking right"

"Pardon" she was shocked by his comment.

"You seriously have no idea what gave me that impression, you're unbelievable. You know that right. You know what I'm not going to get into this with you, I'm going to bed"

By this time Rons anger was showing and he keep lifting and then dropping his arms. Deciding that he really wasn't ready for this Ron walks towards the halls.

"I've always cared for you Ron" she said quietly, just enough for him to hear her.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, you never cared for me then and you don't care for me now, so just give it up"

"How could you believe that?" her voice rising slightly.

"I don't need to believe it Hermione because I KNOW it's true. If you cared for me even a little bit of how much I cared for you, explain to me how you could make love to me one night and then the next morning just leave, leave without an explanation or even a goodbye. If you cared why didn't you write back to me, not once in 4 years, 4 FUCKING years, did you write me one single letter. You wrote plenty to Harry and Ginny, mum, you even wrote one to Fred and George for Merlin's sake but never me. So don't you dare stand there and tell me that you ever cared"

Hermione didn't argue back which confused Ron for a second, instead she turned on the spot and walk towards her bedroom, causing Rons anger to rise even more.

"Go on walk away without explaining, seems that is what you're best at" he rubbed his face with his hand and fell back down onto the couch.

A few moments later Hermione returns with an old shoebox in her hands. The box had discoloured slightly over the years. Its former neat corners had a few tears in them from the constant use the box had.

"Here" she said abruptly, thrusting the shoebox into his hand.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" he said examining the box with curiosity.

"This Ronald Weasley is the reason I can stand here and tell you that I care" she groaned at him, pulling the box back into her hands. She opened the box delicately, as though she had perfected the way to open it without casing it anymore damage " This is the first chocolate frog card I got from you for Christmas, here are all the others. This is the get well soon card you gave me in second year. The bottle of perfume you got me one Christmas" she held each item up or him to see.

"All this proves is that you cared for me when we were at school together" he puffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

"Hmph. These Ronald are all of the newspapers or magazines articles that you have EVER been mentioned in. Every single news stand I passed or shop that sold papers I found myself walking into and asking if there was any mention whatsoever of you in them, considering I was I America they were not easy to come by. AND THESE are the ticket stubs from EVERY SINGLE quidditch match you ever played in whilst I was in America" Hermione's anger subsided only to be replaced with sadness "so just because I never replied to you saying that I was going to your matches never meant that I didn't go. There were some things I never cared about but you were NEVER one of them. You see, I never cared when your matches were or whether or not they were even in America. I didn't care if I had an assignment due or an exam the next day. I didn't care about how tired it made me to take international portkeys. I didn't care about any of those things. All I cared about was going because YOU asked me to. You can say whatever the hell you want about me but don't you dare say I never cared about you or that I don't care because I do" Hermione just threw the box at Ron and left the room sobbing.

Ron sat there, he didn't move, he didn't speak. He merely sat there, taking in all that had just happened.

****

Hermione ran down the hallway towards her room. When inside her room she fell onto the soft sheets of her bed. Her body trembling from her tears. She just wanted to cry, cry until her body no longer felt the way it did, cry until there was nothing left to feel.

Knock knock

"Go away Ron"

Knock knock

"Please Ron just leave me alone"

Ron walks into the room, his heart breaks at the scene in front of him. Even in the darkness of her room he could see the stains on her cheeks, the moonlight reflecting off of her watery eyes.

"Why did you leave if you cared? That's the one bit I can't get my head around" his voice told Hermione that he truly didn't understand.

"Please Ron can you just leave me alone" she said as she turned on her bed, facing away from Ron. She hugged her pillow closer.

"No Hermione I need to know this I just need to try to understand" he said as he placed himself on the corner of her bed. Hermione felt the shift in the mattress but still didn't turn to face him.

"Fine, I went because I was scared, are you happy now?" she asked.

"What. That makes no sense, why were you scared, was waking up to me such as scary thing. I've been telling myself for years that you went because you thought it was a mistake and what I thought was making love was just an easy shag for you, you know as sort of practice for when you went to university"

Hermione moved which such speed, she moves across the bed so that she is in front of Ron, her eyes blazing with anger.

SMACK

"GET OUT. IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS ACCUSE ME OF BEING SOME SORT OF SCARLET WOMEN YOU CAN GET OUT THIS VERY INSTANCE" she said pointing towards the door. Her body was rigid with fury.

"IT'S MY HOUSE, I DON'T NEED TO GO ANYWHERE. COME ON HERMIONE JUST ADMIT IT, YOU ONLY SLEEP WITH ME TO GET A BIT OF EXPERIENCE" he goaded.

"GET OUT NOW"

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME"

"NO"

"Fine, looks like I'll be staying here for a while" he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you don't go then I will" Hermione walked towards the door but was stopped by the long, strong fingers that gripped around her wrist.

"Please just tell me" his eyes pleading, as she looked into them, his entire persona changed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, THERE, I said it. That's the reason I made love to you. It wasn't just sex to me, it was making love. You weren't just a bit of practice or just a pity shag"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IN THE MORNING"

"I told you it was because I was scared"

"Of what"

"Everything. Scared that you'd wake up and think it was a mistake, scared that if you didn't think that you'd asked me to stay"

"Did you think that little of me that you'd think I'd want you to give up something that would make you happy"

"That's just it, being with you made me doubt what I wanted. I was so sure that I wanted to go to university, even before I knew I was a witch. I was so sure that I wanted to go get my degrees then come home. But being with you that night made me want to stay, to throw away everything I was adamant I wanted. You have no idea how close I was to staying, I thought that if I stayed I'd always be as happy as I was that night, that I'd always feel as loved as I did that night whilst I slept in your arms. But then I got scared that I wouldn't be. I was scared that me and you wouldn't work out, scared that our friendship would be over."

There was silence between them, the type of silence that has no duration, the type that may last 1 minute or one hour and neither person would know.

Hermione rubbed at the stubborn tears that had refused to stop falling.

"I was never the type of person who wanted to be dependent on one person, I knew if I didn't leave than that's what would happen. That if I did stay and then things didn't work out then what would I have nothing, no career, no qualifications, nothing"

All the while Hermione was talking Ron's eyes hadn't left her. Then Hermione began to laugh, usually something in Hermione's gentle laugh would make him feel the impulse to join her, but this was not laughing matter.

"What's so funny"

"It's funny because as soon I stepped foot in America I realised it was too late, that my life already revolved around you. Ever thing I did was in some way related to you. I loved you Ron"

"Do you still?"

There was silence again.

"I said, do you still?" Ron didn't need an answer, the look on her face told him all he needed to know. "Why now, why didn't you come back if you knew you loved me. Why didn't you come back, write even, why didn't you tell me before"

"I don't know, I really have no idea. Either way it doesn't matter now does it? You're marrying Chrissy, you love her"

The mention of Chrissy suddenly had Ron, standing up and pacing the floor.

"yeah, I'm marrying Chrissy, I'm not a 18 year old boy anymore, I'm engaged to a great girl, any man would be crazy to throw that away" he spoke, as though only to himself.

"Exactly Ron, I'm not trying to make you love me back, I know that won't happen. I know you deserve to be with Chrissy, I want you happy and I know that you are with her"

"Right, yeah I am happy"

Nothing else was said, Ron took one look back at Hermione then left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as Hermione heard the door click she cried, cried until early in the morning, the first rays of the sun casting a pink glow over the city of London.

Hermione knew there was nothing else to do but leave. She collected all of her things, casting spells to make it all fit into on bag. She took out a piece of paper and a quill, knowing it would be harder to just disappear this time.

Dear Ron,

I can't stay here now, tell Chrissy what you want. That I threw myself at you, that I didn't like living here, you can even tell her it's because I love you.

All my love always

Hermione

XxxX

As another tear from her brown eyes fell, Hermione apparated.

**A:N well what do you guys think, I'm not that happy with it but hey. So tell me what you think in a review and just to let you know there are only 2 more chapters left and one of those is an epilogue. Review review review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N**** hey guys, sorry about the mammoth wait for an upload. But I found this chapter so hard to write, I actually had 3 versions and I didn't like any of them, I still don't like much the way this came out but I figured it was the best of the three. So once again I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you like the last full chapter of the story, as there is only a short epilogue left.**

**Enjoy..**

**Secrets in a Shoe Box**

**Chapter 9**

**Hermione's house**

"I've finally unpacked the last of the boxes." smiled Hermione as she placed the mirror on her vanity table.

"Well it's about time, you've only been here for a month," quipped Ginny "I thought they'd still all be here this time next year."

It's true, this was not Hermione's usually organised self. Normally she would have everything done within minutes thanks to the help of magic but seeing as she now lived in a muggle community she decided that she do things the muggle way, after all she didn't want somebody peeking through her window and seeing all of her possessions floating and moving around in the air magically.

"Shut up, I've been busy." Hermione said as she throw a cushion at Ginny, knowing I wouldn't do any damage seeing as Ginny was a chaser. "What with work, unpacking, socialising."

" You have not been socialising Hermione, the only time me and Harry see you is when we come around here, mum's complaining she hasn't had you round for tea. I don't even think you've seen Ron or Chrissy since you left have you?"

"Well...erm...yes actually I have I saw Chrissy in Diagon alley the other week, so ha."

"Ok, so you've seen Chrissy, what about Ron?" she asked, knowing full well what answer she would get.

"I haven't seen him." Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"I said I haven't seen him, as I've said I've been busy." She lied.

Hermione had purposely ignoring him, if she happened to catch a glimpse of him in the street she would turn and walk in the opposite direction, she didn't go around Harry and Ginny's for fear that he might be there, it was the same reason she never went to the Burrow. She hated living like this but it still hurt too much to think about Ron, let alone seeing him.

"Look Ginny, now that work has calmed down and I've finally finished unpacking I promise I will make more of an effort to see everyone," Ginny raised an eyebrow "yes, I mean everyone."

"look Hermione, I know it must be hard for you, being in love with someone you can't be with but it will get easier, I mean there was a time when you were just his friend and there was no love, maybe those days will come back"

"But those days were when I was about 12 years of age and didn't really understand love, they're not coming back Ginny, I'll just have to live with the fact he doesn't love me."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell, this was another reason it had taken her so long to unpack, for the first week in the house had merely been a crying party, number of guests 1. Ginny reached over and pulled Hermione into a hug, rubbing small circles on her back.

"It'll get better," Hermione shook her head that now rested on Ginny's shoulder. "Yes it will."

"It won't Ginny, he hates me, you weren't there, and you never saw the hurt in his eyes. Not that I can blame him, I broke his heart, I hate me too."

"Hermione, he doesn't hate you, he's......he's.......I don't know but whatever he is he doesn't hate you. Ron could never hate you."

"I wish I could believe that but I can't"

The next hour passed with Hermione crying on Ginny's shoulder, every time Hermione thought the tears had stopped, something in her would make them start again. She wanted to believe that she could be friends with Ron again, she truly wished for it, but she knew that she had hurt him too much. She also didn't think it was possible to ever be just friends with Ron.

She asked herself if she would ever be able to sit around a table with him and everybody else without thinking about how childlike his eating habits were. Would she be able to sit there and watch whilst he married Chrissy and declared his undying love for her in front of everybody? Would she be able to act happy when she was in St Mungo's after the birth of his and Chrissy's first child and every child after that?

The simple answer was no, she wouldn't be able to.

"Look Hermione, why don't you come to mine tonight, Harry's on a mission so it would just be us girls, I don't want t leave you here like this"

"No, I'm fine Ginny, I promise. I think it just hit me all at once. Besides I kind of want to spent the night at the house now that it's finished" she said with a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"Only if you're sure, I mean I could stay here if you wanted?"

"Honestly Ginny I'll be fine. You go home, I'll probably just fall asleep as soon as you leave anyway."

After a few more minutes of Ginny asking Hermione if she was really fine and if she was sure she didn't want her to stay, did Ginny leave.

When Ginny left Hermione ran upstairs and pulled her quilt and pillows from her bed and too them down stairs. She removed some half eaten take away food from her fridge, it seemed that this is what she had been living off recently because she had only managed to unpack her kitchen things the day before.

When Hermione had gotten herself comfy on her sofa, food on her lap and a movie on the television, she fell into the state of self pity. She thought about how lost she had been since she had not seen Ron, how reclusive her life had become, how broken she felt.

She chuckled lightly to herself when she realised what she must look like, she was having one of those sad nights in front of the telly with only her thoughts and some cheesy chick flick movies playing all the while eating cold take out.

"What an exciting life you lead Miss Granger" she admitted sourly to herself.

**Ron's apartment**

The past month at Ron's house had been tense to say the least. When he'd found the note from Hermione he didn't know what to feel, he just felt completely void of emotions. He knew that Chrissy had picked up on his new mood, or lack or one, when she returned. He didn't know whether or not he should of told Chrissy the real reason for Hermione's hasty retreat, he realised it didn't really matter now anyway, he was with Chrissy, he was going to marry Chrissy so he decided the best option was to just tell Chrissy Hermione wanted to move into her new house as soon as possible.

There was no escaping how different the apartment felt without Hermione there, but Ron tried not to dwell on it much because if he did he knew he might to something rash.

The past month had become one what routine, he would go to training and come home and lounge on the couch whilst Chrissy was at work. When she returned they would have dinner and she would attempt to cheer him up, which would result in him saying he didn't need to cheer up. Sometimes the conversation would be Chrissy asking him what the matter was, again he would reply that there was nothing wrong. They would then sit on the couch together listening to the WWN, then they'd go to bed.

This one particular day Ron had late night training, the couch said it was because that way if they were to play a game that would last into the night they would all know how to play it the darker light. Ron walked into the apartment, dumping his duffle bag in the corridor.

"Ron, how was training?" she asked him as soon as he entered the living room, before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"It would have been better if there wasn't any rain, coach said that adds to our training so he was happy about it. I think I'll just take a shower." Chrissy merely nodded in reply.

Ron walked into the bathroom he shared with Chrissy, turning on the shower as hot as he could take, he stepped under the spray, just letting the heat soak into his skin. He stepped out and dried himself off, walking back into the bedroom to get dressed. Even the heat from the shower hadn't warmed his body up, he groaned knowing that there was only one thing in his wardrobe he owned that could possibly warm him up.

"Chrissy, where's my moron jumper?" he called out "I can't find it in the wardrobe"

"That's because it took up to much room, I moved it into Hermione's wardrobe" Ron groaned at her answer.

He had successfully avoided that room since the night Hermione had left, he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened in there. A part of him considered to just stay cold, forget about the jumper. Another part of him told him it was just a room, besides if he ever wanted to be normal around Hermione again he'd have to face the room.

Ron walked down the corridor to Hermione's old room, he didn't even know why they called it that, she hadn't been living there for over a month now, so technically it's just a spare room. When Ron opened the door he realised exactly why they called it her room. It still smelled of her, her perfume, shampoo and just general Hermione, Ron couldn't compare the smell to anything. If you looked around the room it looked as though nobody had even been in it, like she was never here, everything was exactly as it was before she arrived. Ron only wished things were like they were.

He walked around the room, finding the absence of Hermione's things abnormal, as though this room was made for her. Thoughts of her last night here bombarded him. He sat down on her bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

He missed her.

"Did you find it?" Chrissy asked from where she stood in the doorway, Ron was so lost in his thoughts of Hermione he didn't even hear her come in. "are you ok Ron?"

She moved beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder, he didn't move.

"Would you believe me if I said I was"

"Not really no, so what's wrong?" she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

Ron's silence was enough to tell her what she had been refusing to acknowledge for the past month. She knew deep down what the reason for his changed mood had been, her heart just didn't want to believe it. He had been pretty much the same when she had first met him, introverted, unhappy and heartbroken. Only now did she realise the reason behind it, more like the person behind it. When she had first met him she had an idea that it was because he loved somebody and got his heart broken but she didn't realise it was Hermione. She tried telling herself that she should have seen the signs earlier, she had met him when Hermione was gone but she had managed to get him to open up more, it was all fine. Then when Hermione left this time he went straight back to how he was.

She knew that nothing she could do this time would bring him back to her, if he was even hers to begin with.

"You miss her, don't you" she managed to say whilst holding her tears back.

At this Ron removed his head from his hands, his eyes met hers, he saw the pain in them. He'd do anything to take that pain away but he knew it wouldn't matter, she knew already. He didn't say anything.

"You can't even deny it can you?" Ron shook his head.

"I wish I could, I really do, but I can't. I'd give anything to sit here and tell you I don't miss her but I can't" he said solemnly.

"I kind of knew anyway, I just didn't want to believe it. I guess it kinda all makes sense now"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the same as you were when we first met. I mean, I left for Bulgaria and you were fine, then I come home and Hermione had left and you're back to how you were. Now I know it's because you love her." She could no longer hold the tears back.

"I'm sorry." He reached his hand out to wipe away some of her tears.

"You can't help who you fall in love with can you. I guess we can't all be so lucky as to find our soul mates when we're 11. I should have known it was always her, that you could never love me"

"Chrissy," he pulled her into his arms "I wanted to, you were the one who helped fix me and for that a part of me will always love you, who knows where I'd be if it weren't for you. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall in love with you, I'm so sorry" Ron realised he had tears in his eyes.

"I understand" she mumbled, her voice full of pain. "We just weren't meant to be." Ron nodded.

"A part of me wishes we were, that I could just say those 3 stupid words to you but I couldn't."

"You should go say them to her Ron, I'll be fine"

"I know you will, because somewhere out there is someone who will love you. Everything about you, I'm just sorry that person couldn't be me. The truth is I could never give you my heart because it was never mine to begin with, it was Hermione's, it had always been Hermione's."

"I know. Honestly I'll be fine it just hurts at the moment is all."

"I never meant to hurt you Chrissy, I'd take it all back if I could, you believe that right?" the sincerity in his voice told her that he meant it, in truth she knew everything he'd said to her had been the truth. She nodded.

"You should go get her Ron, she's probably feeling just as unhappy as you are right now" she said as she wiped her last tears away.

Ron stood and made his way the wardrobe, pulled out his maroon jumper. That's when he saw the old cardboard boxed pushed towards the back of it. He used his wand to shrink the box so it would fit into his pocket, before he pulled on his jumper. He went to the door, looking back at Chrissy who was still on the bed.

"You're great, you know that Chrissy, you'll make someone so happy one day" he said from the doorframe.

"I know," she chuckled "now go before I have to throw you out." She laughed. Ron chuckled whilst shaking his head.

**Hermione's house**

Hermione had successfully made it through on whole box of tissue, one half eaten box of Chinese food and the saddest chick flick she could find. Yet it didn't work, she had often wondered why people did this, now she knew it wasn't to make you feel better. She still felt terrible, lost and empty. She left the comfort of her quilt and went to pick up the empty boxes, when she thought she saw a shadow of a person move across her floor. She shook her head wondering how crazy a person had to be to warrant being out at this time of the night in the pouring rain.

She threw the boxes into her bin, when she went back into the living room she jumped. The shadow was still there. She didn't know why she did it, you would have thought fighting in a war alongside Harry Potter would have taught her to be more cautious than to open her door with no idea what or who was on the other side. Regardless she picked up her wand and walked towards the door, ready to throw whatever curses necessary at whatever was outside her house.

When she opened the door she stood motionless, unable to use her wand even if she wanted to.

Stood at the bottom of the stairs was Ron. She couldn't see his face but she would know him anywhere. She had absolutely no doubt when she saw the light of a streetlamp reflex off his red hair, which had turned more auburn due to the rain.

"R...r..ro...Ron" she managed, still somewhat stunned at seeing him standing outside her house, at the bottom of her stairs, in the rain.

Ron lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers.

"Ron what are you doing here? It's raining out, are you crazy? I could have cursed you." She had so many questions in her head she didn't know where to start.

"I had a promise to keep" he said as though it was perfectly sane to stand out in the rain. "So that's why I'm here" he shrugged his shoulder as a way to empathise his sanity.

"Ron, that makes no sense, does Chrissy know you're here. What are you doing"

Ron walked up the steps to Hermione's front door, his body now only inches away from hers. Hermione stood frozen to her stop, unable to read the look on Ron's face.

"Wha.."

Before the words left her mouth she felt Ron's cold hands reach for her face, she could feel his breath on her skin, causing Goosebumps to erupt over her skin. He lowered his face to hers, their eyes automatically meeting. His lips found hers, as though the pull was unbeatable. Their lips moved in perfect timing to each others, Hermione's hands were on his chest. She was fighting with herself, did she push him away knowing that what they were doing was wrong or did she hold onto the feel of his lips, hold on to this little piece of love he was giving her, not knowing if she would get anymore.

Her hands ran up his chest, feeling the hardness of the muscles through the soaked chest. She could feel that his heart was beating as fast as her own. Eventually her hands found their way around his neck, pulling him closer.

A kiss that had started so pure and true soon changed into a desperate one. Ron's tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking permission, to which she eagerly granted. No contour of their mouths was left untouched. Each lost in the feelings of the kiss, the need to hold on to each other, the fear that if they stopped it would have all been a dream.

Eventually the need for air out shone their need for each other. Ron pulled his face away from Hermione's, both pairs of lips swollen. Ron watched as Hermione's breathing returned to normal, he rested his forehead on hers, just waiting to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Why did you do that" she sighed. Confusion etched its way across Ron's face. "Now it's going to be harder to watch you go back to Chrissy"

"Mione, open your eyes" he pleaded, her head shook against his. "Please mione, open them for me"

"Do you promise to still be here when I do" she asked.

"I promise"

He watched as her eyes opened, he found himself becoming lost in her eyes.

"Why did you do that Ron, what about Chrissy?"

"She told me to come and get you. She knew that I loved you"

"No, it's not meant to be like this. You're meant t be with Chrissy, I went so you could be happy. So I wouldn't break your heart again."

"Mione, stop" he said as his hands went to her face again to stop her from shaking it. He tilted it so her eyes met his. "You know as well as I do that I'm meant to be with you. Even Chrissy knew that."

"But why, I hurt you so much" she choked out.

"I've already told you I had a promise to keep. Besides I love you, see how easy that was to say" he said to himself more than to Hermione "I like how that sounds, I love you Hermione, I love you miss Granger, I love you Miss Hermione Granger. I LOVE YOU" he shouted the last art, not caring who heard or who he woke up.

Hermione couldn't hold back a smile.

"Really?" she asked timidly, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"With all my heart and soul" he said before his lips descended on hers once more. This kiss was slower than the first but no less passionate and heartfelt.

Neither knew how long they had been standing in the doorway of Hermione's house, all they knew was that they had never felt happier. For the past month their lives had become unbearable, each unable to continue in the lives they lead before the other re-entered it. Right now no one of that mattered all that mattered is that they were in each other's arms again....

"Ron"

"Mmm" he mumbled as his hand traced every line of her face.

"What was the promise"

"That I would stay with you forever and it's a promise I have absolutely no intention of breaking"

"Good" she smiled before kissing him again.

...... And this time nothing would break them apart.

**A:N **

**So what did you guys think, hope you're happy with how their getting together went. Before anyone asks why Chrissy wasn't more upset, I wanted you to know that she had seen this moment coming, she knew it was destiny (cheesy I know but it is with Ron and Hermione, destiny that is not cheesy). So she had subconsciously prepared herself for it. Besides I think that's just the type of person Chrissy is, she wants everyone to be happy, especially Ron and if it's not with her than she will deal with that.**

**If you want to know anymore just ask in a review or send me a message. **

**Just the epilogue left now. **

**Review review review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A: N****well here it is, the last chapter of secrets in a shoebox. **

**Secrets in a Shoe Box**

**Epilogue**

Hermione awoke feeling complete. She felt like nothing could take away the feeling of pure bliss that was currently feeling in every bone of her body. She rolled into the waiting arms of the person she loved, his arms instinctively tightened around.

That's when she remembered exactly what they had done last night and the repercussions it would have.

"Ron, Ron wake up." she panicked s she shook his slumbering form.

"mmm, 10 more minutes love." he mumbled as he pulled himself closer to Hermione.

"No Ron, wake up now." she demanded, causing him to reluctantly open his eyes.

"What is it Hermione." He asked, his eyes racking over her bare skin.

"Ron, you do remember what we did yesterday, don't you?"

"Of course," he said as he begun trailing kisses over her bare shoulders. "Happiest day of my life."

This caused an involuntary smile to make its way upon Hermione's face. That was until she remembered for what purpose she had woken Ron up.

"Everyone is going to hate me." She said solemnly. This caused Ron to stop the attention his was giving her with his lips, to look into her eyes.

"Nobody will hate you mione." He said, in what he hoped to be a reassuring tone.

"Yes they will," the tears started to form in her eyes. "Especially your mum."

"Mum could never hate you Hermione, she loves you too much, granted she may be a little angry but she won't hate you."

"Ron, she will hate me, she's been planning our wedding for the past 7 months, how will she feel about us just going off and eloping?"

"She'll get used to it, when she realises that neither of us wanted the big fuss of a wedding she was planning. Besides she'll just love the fact that I have finally made an honest women of you." He said as his placed light kisses over her eyes, effectively relaxing her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, needing reassurance.

"I'm positive, and if she doesn't who cares, all that matters is that you're my wife." He gave her his crooked smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too, so do you want my wedding present now" he asked.

"You got me a present." She smiled.

"Of course, you didn't think I wouldn't get you one, tut tut Hermione. Besides are you telling me you never got me one?" he gave her a knowing look, the blush on her cheeks told him that she had in fact got him a present.

Ron pulled himself out of the comfort of their bed, his skin bare as the day he was born, Hermione's eyes never left him. He walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a plain white box.

"Here," he said as he handed the box to Hermione. "What do you think?"

"Erm Ron," she said after opening the lid. "I think you misunderstood the point of presents, the box is empty" she said confused.

"I know," he sat behind her, pulling her into his chest. "I figured you could make another of those box things, only this time it will be with things from our marriage, I know over time it will get filled but then we can get more and more boxes." He smiled wisely. "Don't worry I did get you something else but that's over at Harry's so you'll have to wait."

"That's so sweet Ron, thank you" she turned and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"So, where's my present?" his body bouncing with excitement, causing a giggle to escape Hermione.

"Well the first isn't here yet and won't be for about 5 days."

"What is it?"

"Well, you are always going on about that stupid Chudley Cannons fridge, so I got you one, it took me a while to find one but I did."

"wow, mione, have I told you how much I love you, because it's a lot, a whole heap, loads and loads and loads." Ron was acting just like a child at Christmas. He kissed every inch of her face.

"Well, if you're that excited about that present I can't wait to see you face when I give you your second"

Hermione reached over to her bedside table and removed something from her top draw. She handed the small white stick to Ron.

"And that present won't get here for about 7 months" she smiled.

Confusion washed over Rons face as he inspected the funny looking stick in his hand. He turned it over a few times to see if there was any clue as to what it was.

Suddenly he understood.

"Hermione is this..."

She nodded.

"So we're..." he motioned between the two of them.

She nodded.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he said to no one particular.

She nodded.

"Thank you" he said as he kissed her, pouring all the love he felt for her into it.

He abruptly stopped the kiss and jumped out of bed. He ran straight over to the wardrobe, Hermione was still sat on the bed startled. Ron began pulling on his clothes.

"Ron what on earth are you doing."

"Well I need to go shopping, we need all the things for the baby, is it a boy or a girl or both. Plus I don't think my wedding present cuts it compared to yours so I need to buy the entire book shop. No wait I need to buy all of Diagon alley." He spoke quickly, causing Hermione to laugh at his behaviour.

"Ron, calm down, we have months before the baby gets her. Plus the baby is as much my present as yours. Besides, I won't allow you to go anywhere today, I believe that newlyweds aren't supposed to leave their marital bed for the entirety of their honeymoon, so get that cute butt of yours back to bed."

Ron smiled before complying with Hermione.

"I love you"

"I love you too Ron."

**A: N**** well that's it I hoped you liked it, tell me in a review. It's funny because I had this ending in my head before I was fully aware of where the story was going. I liked the fact that the beginning kind of make you think it's the day after they first got back together. **

**Just to let you know some things**

**They have been together for about 2 years when this happens. **

**For those of you who want to know, Chrissy is now happily living in Hogsmead with Dean Thomas, they met when he was coming back from visiting Neville at Hogwarts. They are currently engaged to be married. So she will get her happily ever after. **

**ALSO FOR ANYONE WHO ALSO READS TWILIGHT I HAVE JUST STARTED POSTING MY FIRST BELLA/EDWARD STORY CALLED PICTURE PAINTS A THOUSAND WORDS. Sorry I just thought I'd plug it whilst I was here. **

**Well bye for now, it's been great. **


End file.
